Together
by Caroline1929
Summary: Cadmus strikes again forcing everyone to put their problems aside in order to defeat the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of CW and DC.

* * *

"Alex, you can't keep getting drunk. It's not healthy." Kara said as she approached her sister at the bar after Alex missed work again.

"And what's a healthy way to deal with a break-up, huh?" Alex slurred turning to Kara. "Shutting everyone out like you have for the last few months?"

"What, no excuses?" Alex asked harshly when Kara kept quiet.

"It's not about me. I won't let you waste your life like that." Kara said sternly.

"Why? I have nothing to lose anymore." Alex said downing another drink and waving to the barman for one more.

"What about Jeremiah? We have to find him." Kara tried to motivate her in some way.

"He's missing because of you, so you find him." Alex countered.

"I know. I'm sorry." Kara apologized feeling guilty.

"Sorry won't bring him back."

"I know." Kara sadly admitted. "Please, at least let me take you home."

"I can make my own way." Alex argued standing up and leaving some cash before turning to Kara and adding. "Don't follow me."

So she didn't. She followed Alex's heartbeat and after she made sure her sister was safe at home she let herself fly up into the sky.

* * *

"Lena?" Kara asked opening her door the next morning. "Please, come in."

"Thank you."

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked surprised at the morning visit.

"Everything's okay. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be out of the city for a few days. I can't do lunch so I was hoping we could grab breakfast before work." Lena informed before she spotted a laptop sitting on the counter next to Kara.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Lena apologized pointing at the laptop.

"That's okay." Kara assured closing the device. "I was just trying to find some answers."

"About what?" Lena asked curious. But seeing her friend's hesitation she added. "I understand if it's private. You don't have to tell me."

"It's about my sister." Kara finally admitted. "She's trying to drown her sorrows in alcohol and I was looking for some ideas how to help her."

"Just give her time. She'll come to you when she's ready."

"But I hate seeing her like that. I can't just do nothing." Kara explained helplessly.

"Then don't try to question her choices, just let her know you're there for her." Lena suggested.

"Do you mind if I take a rain check on that breakfast?"

* * *

"Supergirl, there's an ambulance stuck in a traffic on St. George Street." She heard Winn through her earpiece when she was on her way to Alex.

"I'm on my way." She answered before she heard a loud hissing sound. Knowing there're more important things to worry about, she went on to help. But after she was done the sound wouldn't stop.

"Winn. What is that hissing sound?" She asked confused.

"Winn?" When no one answered she decided to find the source by herself. After she started to follow a specific direction it grew louder. Finally it lead her to the building outside of the city.

"Well, it's definitely been easier to lure you here than I'd presumed." Lilian Luthor boasted holding the device.

"I guess the noise is bothering you?" Lilian said coming closer. "And probably also some other aliens, and dogs."

"Where's Jeremiah?" Supergirl demanded while using her x-ray vision on the building.

"He's waiting for you inside." She informed her smiling.

"Winn, can you hear me?" Supergirl asked trying to figure out what trap she was about to fall into. "Hank? Anyone?"

"I wouldn't waste too much time on chit-chats." Lilian suggested turning the device which was interfering with Kara's superhearing off.

"Can you hear more clearly now?" Lilian asked as Supergirl heard a ticking sound coming from the building. Without further hesitation, she flew inside as fast as she could. She passed through the corridor and went to open the door from where the sound was coming from.

"Jeremiah!" She exclaimed as she saw him tied to a chair behind the glass. And now she realized why Lilian had let her get to her foster father so easily. The cell was filled with Kryptonite Dust and the only way to get to the bomb was to break the glass.

"Kara. Please, help me." Jeremiah begged. "It's going to blow."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of there." She reassured before coming closer and banging on the glass. When she finally managed to break it, she tried to get the bomb out but she felt herself getting weaker. She stumbled to Jeremiah and tried to untie him, hoping he'd be able to disarm it.

"Jeremiah." She called as she started to cough. "The bomb."

"Don't worry. It's a fake." He reassured not bothering to check on it.

"I don't understand." Sha said confused and scared when her vision started to blur.

"You're an alien. We should've gotten rid off you when we had a chance." Jeremiah admitted frustrated. "This is the only way to repay my real daughter for all those years she'd been forced to take care of you. She will finally be free of you.

"I'm sorry." Kara said as she was struggling to breathe.

"Get away from her!" J'onn exclaimed flying into the room.

"We'll get to you, too, Martian." Jeremiah warned standing in front of Kara before J'onn knocked him out and rushed to Kara.

"Kara." He called kneeling in front of her and looking into her eyes which were now unearthly green.

"J'onn. I, I can't see." She said as she was gasping for breath.

"We have to get you out of here." He said picking her up and flying back to the DEO.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you! I appreciate the positive feedback.

* * *

"We've searched the building. No suspects on sight, Sir." Vasquez informed him through the comms after the team was done checking over the facility.

"They must have fled." J'onn said feeling guilty.

"If you'd gone after them, Kara would have died." Winn reminded him.

"I know." J'onn admitted. "Have you been able to track them?"

"No. I guess they must have created some kind of a beacon which pinpoints their location at multiple places all over the world at the same time." Winn explained looking at the screen.

"Keep looking." He ordered before he turned to Winn and added. "Not a word to Agent Danvers about Jeremiah until we know more."

"Does she know what happened?" Winn asked wondering where Alex's been for the last six hours.

"I couldn't reach her. Martinez's waiting for her in front of her apartment."

"If you want to I can-"

"What's happened? Where is she?" Alex asked as she burst into the conference room. Instead of answering, J'onn grabbed her arm and guided them to his office.

"You'd know that if you'd been answering your phone." He chastised.

"I lost it a couple of days ago." The agent confessed guiltily, not mentioning the fact that she'd been completely wasted when it happened. "It doesn't matter now. I need to be with my sister."

"What do you think you're doing?" She raised her voice when J'onn blocked the door.

"I am not letting you see her until you pull yourself together. You are still drunk."

"I'm not-"

"Even if I weren't a psychic, I can smell the liquir on your breath from here." He chastised angry at the agent. "She's in a bad way. I don't want her to wake up in a room smelling like a bar.

"I'm her lead doctor. You can't stop me from being there for her."

"Hamilton's taking care of her now. You're in no state to be of any help now." When Alex was about to argue he added more gently. "Go take a shower and eat something. It'll help to sober you up."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Alex said leaving before J'onn could argue.

* * *

When Alex entered the room she saw J'onn standing next to her sister's bed. After he shifted a little to let the agent see Kara, she froze. Kara lay in her sunbed, motionless. Her eyes were closed. She had multiple wires coming from underneath her t-shirt, monitoring her vitals. She had a tube coming out of her hand that was connected to one bag filled with clear fluid and a second one with blue fluid. The tube in her mouth was connected to a ventilator breathing for her.

"I'll give you some privacy." J'onn said, but Alex was oblivious to his presence. Her eyes were glued to her sister's broken body. After she was left alone with her sister she came closer and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. I should've been there." Alex said caressing her pale hand.

"But I'm here now and I promise I won't leave your side." She assured dragging a chair as close to the bed as possible before she reached for Kara's chart. After a moment of reading she looked at Kara's IV and the bag with blue substance. She quickly stood up and was about to look for Hamilton before the doctor entered the room.

"I know what you're thinking, Agent Danvers, but there was no other choice." Hamilton explained when she saw Alex was holding the tablet with information on Kara's treatment.

"We've just started working on it and we already know there are side effects!" The agent shouted. "How could you give that to her."

"The particles have infected her lungs and eyes. She would have died if I hadn't done it." The doctor explained as Alex started to disconnect the drip with drug.

"It will help her fight off the Kryptonite. Besides, Kara's not human. There might not be any side effects." Hamilton tried to make her understand her point of view.

"If she starts to get worse I'm stopping it. And from now on, I'm taking over her treatment." Alex demanded.

"You should know that we can't tell if the damage to her eyes is permanent. But if the drug can also repair the corrupted cells she should be okay."

"We won't know anything until she wakes up." The agent said as she went to open a drawer to pull out a penlight before going back to Kara and checking her pupillary reaction. When she opened her eyes she saw they were still badly infected. Instead of her usual blue irised, they were still green.

"The pressure in her eyes is a little too high." Alex stated before she pulled gloves on. Hamilton picked up what was needed and put a drop in Kara's eye before Alex poked it with a tiny syringe. After they relieved the pressure in both eyes, the agent took the gloves off and dried her sister's eyes with a tissue.

"It's going to be okay." Alex tried to comfort, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys. Your support encourages me to write.

* * *

"Hey." Winn greeted joining Alex. Is there any change?"

"No." Alex sadly admitted.

"She's going to get through this." Winn tried to comfort her before suggesting. "I can sit with her. You should go and grab something to eat."

"No, I'm fine." She insisted not considering the idea but when she noticed Winn staring at her she asked. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, after J'onn brought Kara she was still concious. She asked me to look out for you in case she-" Winn admitted trying to keep his promise, not able to finish the sentence.

"She will be fine." The Agent said sternly, not taking any other option into consideration. "And I'm not leaving her. She'll be scared when she wakes up and her sight will still be gone."

"I know." Winn said taking Kara's hand.

"When did Cadmus contact Supergirl?" The Agent asked after a moment of silence.

"This morning. After one of her rescues we lost contact and couldn't track her. When she finally appeared on the radar, J'onn flew there to find out what was wrong and that's where he found her. We won't know the details until she tells us herself." Winn started to explain not telling the whole truth.

"Then how do you know Cadmus is behind it?" Alex asked noticing how nervous her friend was.

"From Kara."

"Have you been able to find some footage from the building?"

"No, no, not yet." Winn lied before he went to the door. "I should go and see if I can find anything useful."

* * *

"Kara?" Alex called quickly standing up when she felt her fingers move.

"Kara, can you hear me?"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here with you now." The Agent reassured, stroking her cheek when Kara opened her eyes.

"No, no, no, it's helping you breathe. We can't take it out yet." Alex said as she held her hands when Kara tried to pull the tube out.

"Give me the dose of Ativan." Alex ordered when one of the nurses came into the room.

"I know it's uncomfortable but you need this. Try to calm down for me, okay?" The Agent instructed trying to soothe her.

"What's going on?" Hamilton asked rushing to them.

"She's fighting the ventilator." Alex explained as she injected her with the sedative.

"Her blood pressure and heart rate have stabilized." Hamilton said checking the monitors.

"Blood oxygen levels are still too low." Alex said worry evident in her voice.

"But she seems to be getting better." The doctor pointed out. "And until she's able to breathe on her own we'll keep her on the ventilator."

"Agent Danvers, Director Henshaw needs you in the conference room." Valdes said poking his head into the room.

"What is it about?" She asked not comfortable with leaving Kara.

"We have a lead on Cadmus."

"I'll be right there." The Agent assured before she went back to her sister and whispered something in her ear before she turned to Hamilton. "I won't be long. Call me if anything changes."

* * *

"What is it?" Alex asked as she stood next to J'onn in the conference room.

"Agent Danvers, there is something you need to see." He said indicating the monitor before Winn started to play the video.

"It is not possible. My father wouldn't have done something like that. He loves Kara." She argued shook after watching the video.

"That's why we didn't want to show you this. We don't know what they're up to. There's no proof that it was really Jeremiah." J'onn explained. "But there is a message and I need to know if you can figure it out."

"What message?" The Agent asked confused, not noticing anything in the video.

"Watch this." Winn said as the video continued to play. Before Jeremiah escaped the room he'd dropped a piece of paper with some data on it.

"Can you zoom in?"

"Yeah, but you can't see much from this angle and it doesn't appear to be English."

"Kryptonese?" Alex asked recognizing the visible symbols.

"Maybe, but I don't know what it means. We were hoping you might have an idea."

"No, but my Kryptonese isn't fluent. J'onn you need to go there and-"

"I've already done that. It's gone."

"I have to go back to Kara. Call Superman. Maybe he we'll be able to translate it." She ordered.

"First let's go get something to eat. You need a break." J'onn said concerned with how tired she looked. "And I've ordered a cot to be put in Kara's room so you can get some rest too."

* * *

"Hey, you're awake." Alex smiled after she woke up and saw Kara had her eyes open.

"Your eyes are healing, too." She said, not sure if that was true.

"I know you want it out and we'll try that tomorrow morning, okay? Your lungs are almost healed." She said when Kara pointed to the tube.

When she saw Kara didn't like the idea she suggested. "Do you want me to read you?"

After Kara nodded Alex started to look for something her sister'd like.

"How about _The Little Prince_?" She suggested and as Kara nodded once again she sat on a chair and started to read but was immediately stopped by Kara patting her bed. After she climbed up and they were next to each other she continued the story and ten minutes later they were both asleep. Alex wrapped her arm around her sister's torso so Kara could feel her presence when she wakes up. But not everything went as planned because two hours later Kara's heart stopped beating.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks! I promise no more cliffhangers ;)

* * *

When the machines started beeping Alex was out of Kara's bed in a second. As soon as she realized what was happening, she swung into action.

"Get me a a crash cart! She's having a cardiac arrest." Alex shouted to the nurse as she started chest compressions.

"Give one ampoule of epinephrine IV, stat."

"Where is that damn crash card!" She started to panic.

"I'm charging the defibrillator to 100." Hamilton informed as she rushed in with the resus trolley. "Clear!"

"Please, don't do this to me, Kara." Alex begged after the monitor still showed a flat line.

"We're losing her!" Hamilton shouted glancing at the monitor.

"Turn it to 150 and charge." Alex ordered continuing compressions.

"Clear!" Hamilton shouted before shocking Kara once again with no result.

"Okay, one dose of lidocaine and charge to 200." Alex said desperate to save Kara's life.

"We've got her back." Hamilton said relieved after Kara's heart started beating again. "Her pulse is weak but steady."

"Okay, okay." Alex said feeling like her own heart started beating again.

"You did it, sweetheart. You're going to be okay now." She whispered afraid of taking her eyes off Kara.

"You shouldn't have given her the drug. It was too dangerous." Alex said looking at Hamilton after she was certain that Kara was okay. "I should've stopped it."

"Alex, you're not thinking clearly." The doctor gently stated.

"She almost died because of it! What's not clear about that?" She argued feeling overwhelmed.

"She'd have died anyway." Hamilton countered.

"I can't deal with you now." The Agent said still angry. "Just leave us alone."

* * *

"Superman, have you been able to find out anything?" J'onn asked as he flew into the DEO with James by his side.

"No. The Fortress of Solitude is no help. I recognize the signs but they make no sense when put together."

"Maybe it's not Kryptonese." Winn said.

"Have you guys considered Jeremiah was trying to leave a hint for Kara?" James asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Kara might be the only one who can make sense of it all." James suggested.

"You're right. If Jeremiah'd been afraid of Cadmus finding his message, it makes sense that he'd have ciphered it in some way to make it impossible for them to understand." Winn continued following his line of thought.

"It still doesn't explain why he'd have made it impossible for anyone but Kara to understand." J'onn said.

"How is my cousin?" Superman asked concerned.

"Stable for now, but she's not out of the woods yet. Alex is with her." J'onn informed him.

"And how is Alex doing?"

"She's Alex. She's blaming herself." J'onn simply stated.

"I'm going to sit with Kara for a while." He said making his way to the infirmary.

"We could really use his help patrolling the city and looking for Cadmus." Winn admitted after Superman was gone.

"Guardian will help you with that, too." James offered.

"Mr Olsen, I appreciate your willingness to help, but it's too dangerous." J'onn warned having in mind that Kara wouldn't support the idea.

"I wasn't talking about the latter part. I want to help keep the city safe while you search for Cadmus." James specified.

"Director, you're needed in the armory." Vasquez said walking up to them.

"I will let you know if you're needed." He said looking at James before he walked away.

* * *

"Alex." Superman greeted as he walked into the room and saw her sitting on a makeshift bed, surrounded by files.

"Hey, Clark." She looked up from the papers she was holding.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Clark apologized approaching his cousin's bed and holding her hand. "She looks so fragile."

"She is. They tried to kill her."

"Don't worry. I'll stay here and help you look for them. I won't let that happen again." He reassured determined to protect his cousin.

"You have to be careful. They've modified Kryptonite into some kind of Dust. It will kill you in minutes." The Agent warned.

"Then how is Kara still alive?" Superman asked confused before he anxiously asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We had to give her something. It helps to slowly dissolve the Kryptonite. But the side effects are extremely dangerous." Alex admitted upset.

"How dangerous?"

"Her heart could stop beating at any moment and it makes it hard for her to breathe on her own. We don't know what other symptoms it might cause."

"You have never used it before?"

"No. I'd never let it be used on anyone." Alex said firmly. "But I wasn't even here when it happened. It'd probably been the only way to keep her alive."

"You can't blame yourself." Clark said gently seeing how guilty she felt. "They could've gotten to her at any moment."

"I think she's waking up." Clark said when he noticed Kara started to stir.

"Hey." Alex greeted gently as she went to the other side of the bed and tucked Kara's hair behind her ear. "Your eyes are looking better. Can you blink one time if you can see me?"

"That's good." She said relieved when Kara confirmed that she could see. "But it's still blurry, huh?"

"Don't worry. It's going to get better soon and you'll be able to kick my ass again." Clark reassured trying to cheer her up. As soon as she saw her cousin her expression brightened.

"We'll get rid of it as soon as we think you're ready, okay?" The Agent asked when Kara touched her mouth.

"Can you at least give her a chance to try to breathe on her own?" Clark asked after Kara turned to him and squeezed his hand looking for support.

"Okay." Alex reluctantly agreed when Kara was looking at her with pleading eyes. "But it is only a trial."

"I'm going to disconnect the ventilator for one minute and attach this little device to the tube." Alex explained after she picked up a spirometer.

"Ready?" She asked and as Kara nodded she turned the machine off.

They exchanged worried glances when they saw Kara started to struggle.

"I'm sorry. We can try again tomorrow, okay?" Alex suggested as she started to reconnect the device.

"Hey, you're okay." Alex tried to comfort her when she saw a tear falling down her cheek.

"You are not alone." Clark reassured squizzing her hand.

"You should get some rest." Alex said gently stroking her cheek until she fell asleep.

"I think I know what can make her feel better. I'll be back soon." Clark said before he left the sisters alone.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : _Krypto the Superdog_ will be updated soon.

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea to show her this?" Alex asked when they were standing in the corner watching Kara focused on a piece of paper with Kryptonian writing on it.

"You know how much she likes to help." Clark pointed out.

"That's exactly my point. It'll make her feel like she has to figure it out and that's not what she's supposed to be doing now." Alex said crossing her arms.

"At least it's helping distract her from other things." Clark countered as Kara started to write something in her notebook.

"What is it?" Clark asked as Kara beckoned them to come closer.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Clark smiled after Kara let them know they weren't whispering as quietly as they thought. "Listen, I have to go help, but I'll check on you later, okay?"

"I promise I'll be careful." He reassured when he saw what Kara started to write.

"Alex, do you want to come with me and check for an update?" Clark offered reading his cousin's request. "And maybe we can have something to eat while we're at it."

"Kara, I'm staying with you. You shouldn't be alone." Alex insisted guessing she was the one who suggested it.

"Alex, Kara is right. You need to take care of yourself, too. And she's not alone."

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid." Alex ordered and kissed her on the forehead before they left.

* * *

"What's all that yelling about?" Alex asked walking up to Winn who was watching from a safe distance as J'onn and James argued.

"There was that alien attacking the city and James tried to interfere. After Guardian got everyone to safety J'onn ordered him to stay put, but he thought he could help and almost got strangled." Winn explained before they came closer to ease the tension.

"Supergirl helps out all the time so why can't Guardian?" James argued frustrated.

"She has powers and she's been training for the last two years. Not to mention that she works with the DEO." J'onn countered.

"And despite all that she almost got herself killed." James argued.

"She didn't do that to herself, Cadmus did. Maybe if you weren't so self-absorbed, you'd be able to really help instead of forcing everyone to clean up your mess." Alex shouted when she heard enough.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He said more gently.  
"I was trying to point out that just like Kara, I'm ready to take risk."

"What you did was not only risky, but also reckless." J'onn chastised. "So next time think before you act." He added and walked away.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Alex asked when she came back and saw Hamilton with the stethoscope in her ears leaning over Kara who was sleeping.

"She has a slight fever, but everything else seems fine." The doctor reassured.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you earlier. Especially after you saved her life." The agent apologized.

"It's okay. I probably would have reacted the same way you did."

"I'm gonna leave you alone." Hamilton said when she saw Eliza enter the room.

"Mom." Alex greeted hugging her tightly.

"How is she?" Eliza asked hugging her back and watching Kara.

"Let's go outside and I'll explain everything." Alex whispered when she saw Kara moved in her sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure she's ready?" Eliza asked concerned holding Kara's hand.

"All vitals look good and we're going to keep monitoring her to make sure everything's okay." The agent assured before she looked at Kara. "I'm going to disconnect the vent and I want you to try and breathe on your own with the tube still in your throat, okay? The same way we tried yesterday."

"You're doing great, honey." Eliza encouraged squeezing her hand.

"I want you to keep it up for a minute." Alex instructed watching her intently.

"Okay, we're good." She said relieved before carefuly pulling the tube out.

"Finally." Kara croaked after she stopped coughing.

"Here, drink this." Eliza ordered bringing her some water.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better without that thing." She said as Eliza hugged her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Alex said hugging her after Eliza let go.

"I'm sorry."

"Is there any news on Cadmus?" Kara asked after a moment of silence.

"Not yet. But you're not leaving the DEO for at least a few days." Alex said firmly.

"I'm fine and I have my powers back."" Kara argued tired of lying in bed. "We have to stop them."

"Kara, as long as that drug is in your system you're at risk of relapse." Eliza warned. "You have to take it seriously."

"But we have to bring Jeremiah back." Kara argued sadly.

"Kara, he wouldn't want you to risk your life for him." Eliza tried to convince her.

"But he said-"

"Kara, I've seen the video. Dad would never talk to you like that. It could've been a shapeshifter." Alex explained hoping she was right. "I'm not gonna let you go on a suicide mission after you almost died."

"But-"

"No arguments." Eliza ordered stopping Kara from arguing.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kara?" Alex called when she woke up in the middle of the night and saw Kara was not in her bed. "Mom?"

"Where is Kara?" She asked as she saw Hamilton outside of the infirmary.

"In the conference room. I'm not sure what happened. She wanted to let you rest."

"She should be the one resting." Alex muttered before rushing to find out what could be wrong.

"If I can hear that, it probably means he can, too." Kara said holding her phone as she was trying to make contact with her cousin. "What if he went after them alone?

"Kara, please calm down." Eliza said when Kara started to cough.

"He's not picking up. I have to fly down there." Kara said changing into her suit and trying to keep calm.

"Hey, hey slow down. What's going on?" Alex asked confused. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Kara, they think you are dead. If you show yourself, they will come after you." J'onn warned.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing while he might be hurt." Kara said before she started coughing up blood.

"Kara!" Eliza rushed to her concerned.

"It's fine." Kara said wiping her mouth.

"No, it's not. We need to get you back to the infirmary." Alex said taking her hand.

"No. Not until I know Kal is safe." She insisted shrugging her hand off.

"I've got his location. I think he's -" Winn was interrupted by Superman flying in.

"Kal! Where have you been? I was so worried." Kara shouted hugging him.

"I'm sorry. I was helping put out a fire." He explained hugging her back.

"Why couldn't we track your phone?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was flying too high." He suggested. "I guess you can hear that too."

"Yeah, I thought you might have gone after them." She admitted clinging to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned when her cough got worse.

"Okay, that's enough. Come on." Alex said sternly trying to guide her to the infirmary.

"But what about Cadmus?" She asked worried they might be missing the opportunity to get Jeremiah back.

"I'm going to check where the sound is coming from and -" Superman offered but before he had a chance to do so, the noise stopped. "It's gone."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I shouldn't have waited for so long." Kara apologized feeling guilty.

"Can you guys excuse us for a minute?" Alex asked taking Kara's hand and guiding them to her office.

"Let's sit you down." She said helping Kara on a small couch after they entered the room.

"It'll help your breathing, okay?" Alex said putting oxygen mask on Kara's mouth.

"What are we doing here?" Kara asked wondering why Alex wasn't mad at her.

"We need to talk. Or more precisely, you need to hear what I have to say." Alex said sitting next to Kara.

"What I said to you at the bar that night. I, I shouldn't have said it."

"Alex, it's okay." Kara assured taking off the mask. "You were upset."

"I still shouldn't have said it. You need to know that I don't blame you." Alex said taking her hand. "When your heart stopped I, I thought I'd lost you. I have never been so scared in my life and it made me realize how lost I'd be without you."

"I would be lost without you, too." Kara admitted softy.

"That's why we have to work together, okay?" Alex said putting Kara's mask back on.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you even stay in the med bay for like, five minutes?" Alex asked wearily when her sister entered her lab.

"I finally figured it out." Kara said enthusiastically.

"Figured what out?" Alex asked confused before Kara lifted her hand with a message from Jeremiah.

"Tagehd rrahn gehd iahzrhim."

"What?"

"Where it all began." Kara repeated in English.

"What?" Alex asked again still confused.

"Midvale. That's what he meant." Kara explained but when Alex still looked confused she specified. "When I first came to live with you and my powers where out of control, Jeremiah showed me this.. sea cave. He used to take me there when I got overwhelmed. I think he wants me to go there."

"Wait a minute, but why wouldn't your cousin be able to translate it?"

"It's Old Kryptonese. They had only started teaching us at school before Krypton exploded." Kara explained. "Jeremiah'd asked me about it one day when he saw me write it down in my notebook. I guess he can remember some of it."

"Are you sure that's what it says?" Alex asked taking a note from Kara.

"Alex, it's my mother tongue, kind of. But it's not about what's written in there. It's about what it means."

"So do you think dad could've left something there for us to find?" Alex asked. "But if he had been with Cadmus the whole time, how could he have done that."

"I don't know but we have to check it out."

"Have you already forgotten that you almost died a couple of days ago?" Alex asked frustrated.

"I feel fine and you can keep an eye on me while we're there." Kara suggested determined to help.

"No. It's too much of a risk." Alex argued shaking her head.

"Alex, I know how much you miss your dad." Kara said taking her hand. "Please, if there's a chance to get him back we have to take it."

"Yes, I do miss him. But that does not mean I'll risk you to get him back."

"You won't. J'onn has already agreed to come with us." Kara informed trying to convince her sister. "He can take me back to the DEO if anything happens."

"How did you manage to convince J'onn?" Alex asked surprised.

"He knows I have my powers. I'd go anyway." Kara shrugged. "But Eliza's a different story."

"Precisely, you know mom's going to kill me if I agree."

"Oh, don't worry, she's already upset with J'onn so she shouldn't be paying too much attention to you." Kara explained.

"That makes it so much better, then." Alex deadpanned.

"Please?" Kara begged when Alex didn't give her a straight answer.

"No using your powers and you'll let me know as soon as you feel something is not right." Alex demanded pointing her finger at Kara.

"Of course."

* * *

"Kara." Alex called when Kara was anxiously tapping her foot.

"What?"

"I know you'd rather fly there, but it's not too far away now."

"Sorry. It's just, If I was driving we'd already be there." Kara whispered to Alex.

"Maybe, if we were lucky enough to survive a crash." J'onn muttered after he heard the suggestion.

"Hey, I heard that." Kara said offended.

"If any of you were as an amazing driver as you all claim to be, maybe we wouldn't have taken a wrong turn." Eliza chastised sitting in the front seat, silencing everyone while J'onn started to turn back.

"What?" Kara asked when everyone kept staring at her after she coughed.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Eliza asked concerned.

"I feel fine. It was just a cough." She reassured. "We're almost there."

"Where is it exactly?"

"We have to walk about one mile that way." Kara explained pointing the way with her finger. "It's right behind those rocks."

"J'onn, you should stop the car here or it'll take us longer to get there." Kara said when he kept driving.

"We just need to take mom home first and then J'onn will fly us back here." Alex explained.

"But you told me not to attract attention to myself in case Cadmus were watching." Kara said confused before she realized what that meant. "You want to go without me, don't you."

"Miss Danvers, you and me both know it could be a trap to check if you are really dead." J'onn said sternly. "It will be safer for you to wait at home."

"That's why I should be there with you two." Kara argued before looking at Alex. "They might target you, too."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her." J'onn reassured. "And we'll call you in case of emergency."

"I don't like this." Kara said shaking her head.

"I know you don't, but it's going to be okay." Alex reassured squeezing her hand.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : You guys are great :)**

* * *

"Kara, J'onn would call you if there was anything wrong." Eliza said walking up to Kara who was sitting on a bench and using her Super Hearing.

"I just want to make sure they're okay." Kara said as she stood up and started pacing. "I should be there, too."

"It's too dangerous." Eliza warned and reached out to put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes you have to let others help."

"I'm Supergirl." Kara countered.

"That does not mean you should recklessly endanger your life. Especially when you're not ready." Eliza said sternly before adding more gently. "They'll be okay."

"I'll make sure of that." Kara promised as she continued to listen in.

* * *

"I don't think Cadmus would set a trap in a place like this." Alex admitted looking at a beautiful lanscape surrounding the cave.

"I agree. It's not their style. But we still should stay alert." J'onn warned and as they were about to enter he added. "Stay behind me."

"No wonder dad used to take Kara here. It's so peaceful." Alex confessed looking around.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." J'onn stated as they were walking deeper into the cave.

"Dad?" Alex asked in disbelief when she saw her father standing just a few feet away from her.

"I was hoping we'd gotten rid of the Kryptonian, but seeing you two are here means she must have figured out the code." Jeremiah concluded.

"How can you say that?" Alex asked. "Kara is family."

"She is an insect poisoning our Earth. Just like the one standing next to you."

"It's a hologram." J'onn said after his hand went straight through him.

"I figured one of you'd be stupid enough to come here." The hologram said before they heard an explosion.

"We have to get out of here." J'onn shouted before he picked Alex up and started to fly, but when they reached the exit they saw it was blocked by stones.

Before they could make their way out, the cave had gone up in flames making J'onn feel paralyzed.

"Come on!" Alex shouted trying to move a rock.

"Alex!" She heard her sister call.

"Are you two okay?" Kara asked after getting them out.

"Yeah, but we should get out of here." Alex said before Supergirl picked them up.

"What happened?" Eliza asked rushing to them after they landed in front of their house.

"It was a trap." Alex explained shook." And now they know you're alive."

"Are you okay, J'onn?" Kara asked knowing how frightened he must have been.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I saw the fire and I just-"

"It's okay." Kara assured.

"It's not your fault." Alex added.

"We should all come inside." Eliza suggested. "It's getting late."

"I have to go back to the base." J'onn informed.

"You should stay here for the night." Alex argued seeing how tired he was.

"You are always welcome." Eliza added.

"I appreciate your hospitality but I really need to keep an eye on things." He insisted. "I'll see you soon."

"What happened?" Eliza asked after J'onn'd left.

"Another trap." Alex simply explained.

"But how is it possible?" Kara asked confused. "Jeremiah is the only one who could've left the message.

"I don't know." Alex said afraid of what that could mean.

"Let's just all get some rest." Eliza suggested guiding them to the house. "We will talk about it tomorrow."

* * *

"Eliza?" Kara called after she walked into her foster mother's bedroom. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, Sweetie." Eliza said putting the book she was reading away.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked noticing Kara was pressing a tissue to her nose.

"It won't stop and I didn't want to wake Alex up." Kara explained as Eliza walked up to her concerned.

"Come here." Eliza said sitting her on the bed. "Lean forward a bit and try to breathe through your mouth, okay?"

"Okay." Kara agreed doing as she was told.

"I'm going to bring you some ice."

"Okay, let me see." Eliza ordered after she came back with ice.

"Here." Eliza said pressing an ice pack to Kara's nose. "It will help stop the bleeding."

"Thank you. Can I stay here with you?" Kara asked in soft voice.

"Of course you can, honey." Eliza smiled hugging her.

"Do you think it's another side effect?" Kara asked tiredly.

"Probably." Eliza confirmed checking if bleeding has stopped. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Kara admitted.

"Okay, you can lie down now." Eliza said helping Kara settle down.

"Will you hug me?" Kara asked her eyes already closed.

"Of course." Eliza said climbing into bed and holding her daughter.

* * *

"Mom? Have you seen-" Alex started to say opening the door to her mother's bedroom a few hours later, but stopped after she saw Kara sleeping in Eliza's arms.

"Is she okay?" Alex whispered coming closer.

"She couldn't stop her nosebleed last night and came to me." Eliza explained slipping carefully out of bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her leave the DEO." Alex apologised feeling guilty as her mother covered Kara with one more blanket.

"Alex, we both know she'd have come anyway." Eliza said gently before taking her hand. "Come on, I will make you some breakfast."

"Are you sure she's okay?" Alex asked looking at her sister with concern.

"I'm sure she'll feel better after she rests." Eliza assured.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kara, wake up. Dinner's ready." Alex said walking into the room.

"I'm coming." Kara said groggily, not moving from under the covers.

"Come on, you should eat something." Alex coaxed sitting next to her and pulling the comforter off her.

"I will, just give me five more minutes." Kara promised covering herself back.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah."

"Kara-"

"Alex, I'm okay." Kara assured sitting up. "I just think using my powers makes me feel a bit sick."

"That should pass in a few days." Alex assured. "And till then we'll make sure you take it easy."

"I will try." Kara promised pulling her to lie next to her.

"Don't get too comfortable. Mom's gonna drag us out of here in a minute."

"I know." Kara said hugging her tightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'd feel better if you stopped scaring me so much." Alex admitted hugging her back.

"I didn't mean me. I know how hard this whole situation must be for you. Especially without Maggie here to support you."

"It is.. and it still hurts, a lot." Alex admitted taking a deep breath before continuing. "But it will get better."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"For letting you down." Kara sadly confessed. "That night at the bar, I shouldn't have judged you."

"Kara-"

"No, Alex. I should've supported you and been there for you like you were there for me." Kara said firmly. "But I'm here now and I promise that I'll get your dad back."

"WE will get him back." Alex corrected not mentioning the fact that he will probably have to face the consequences of his betrayal. After a moment of silence Kara quickly got out of bed and when Alex looked at her confused she just shrugged and pointed at the door.

"Alex, I told you to wake your sister up, not to go back to bed." Eliza chastised after she came into the room a second later and noticed Alex lying in bed.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving." Kara hurried out of the room avoiding Alex's accusing gaze.

* * *

"Winn? Everything okay?" Alex asked answering the phone later that day.

"Is the director still with you? He was supposed to show up at a debriefing two hours ago but he didn't and he's not picking up his phone."

"What are you talking about? He went back to National City yesterday." Alex explained.

"I haven't seen him since you went back to Midvale." Winn said confused.

"Are you sure he's not at the DEO?" Alex asked getting more concerned.

"Certain."

"What about his tracker?"

"Give me a sec." Winn said trying to locate the device. "Okay, that can't be right."

"What?" Alex asked anxiously.

"According to the GPS he's somewhere in the woods about 10 miles east of Midvale." Winn informed.

"I'll be right back." Kara said changing into her suit.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you can get hurt if I get dizzy." Kara argued before flying towards the location.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked ten minutes later after she came back and saw Alex pacing in front of the house. Before she could answer Supergirl landed next to them.

"He wasn't there." She said showing them J'onn's tracker.  
"Cadmus must have taken him."

"No, there is no way they'd be able to capture him." Alex argued shaking her head. "He's too powerful."

"Can someone explain to me what is happening?" Eliza asked sternly.

* * *

"I hate when he does that." Kara muttered trying in vein to contact his cousin. "I have to fly to Metropolis."

"Kara, it's too dangerous. Especially now that Cadmus knows you're alive." Alex warned.

"Winn said that during these past few months more that ten aliens've gone missing. Lilian Luthor is planning something and we have no idea what. I can't just do nothing." Kara said frustrated.

"You won't help anyone if you get yourself captured." Eliza pointed out.

"We're coming back to the DEO. We'll figure out what to do next from there." Alex ordered.

"Are you expecting someone?" Kara asked looking at Eliza.

"No, why?"

"I can hear another heartbeat in the house." Kara explained using her x-ray vision to check who it was.

"Who is it?" Alex asked seeing Kara's reaction.

"Jeremiah." Eliza called shocked when he entered the living room.

"No, mom he's probably a shapeshifter." Alex said stopping her mother from coming near him.

"I know you don't trust me after what I'd done." Jeremiah said keeping his distance. "But you need my help."

"Who are you?" Kara asked doubting it was really her foster father.

"Will you believe me if I tell you that it's really me?"

"No." Alex answered without hesitation. "We've been looking for you for so long and now you're magically back?"

"I could've left earlier, but I'd chosen not to in order to keep you safe." Jeremiah confessed.

"Why are you here?"

"To warn you." He explained before turning to Kara. "They're holding dozens of aliens hostage. J'onn and Superman are amongst them."

"They have my cousin?" Kara asked shook.

"Yes. They're trying to gather as many aliens as possible."

"Why?"

"To experiment on them and when they get to know everything they need, kill them." Jeremiah explained.

"How did they capture J'onn?" Alex asked.

"One of the aliens has telepathic abilities, stronger than J'onn's. He can easily manipulate him." Jeremiah explained.

"Where is their base?" Kara asked.

"I can show you, but we need to leave now." He urged coming closer.

"No, we need to go back to the DEO and run a few tests to check who you really are." Eliza argued.

"There is no time." Jeremiah argued before turning to Kara. "If they figure out I'm gone they'll move them somewhere else."

"Alex, call Winn and tell him to get the strike team ready. They can follow my tracker."

"Kara-"

"I'll just keep an eye out in case they move."

"No, you're going to fly us back to the DEO so we can be sure he's telling the truth and then we'll debrief the team and come up with a plan."

"I can't risk you flying with me." Kara argued. "And what if they take them somewhere else?"

"It'd take them hours to do so." Alex countered. "Come on, just let me know if you get dizzy."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

"Winn." Alex called approaching him at the DEO.

"Finally." Winn exhaled relieved when he heard her voice behind him.

"I know I always go on about how cool it would be to be in charge, but this is impossible." Winn complained his eyes glued to the screen before he continued ranting. "This is complete chaos and no one is listening to me. I mean, I may not look it, but -"

"Winn!" Alex exclaimed turning him around in his chair.

"Oh, is that-" Winn whispered taken aback by Jeremiah standing a few feet away.

"That's what we need to figure out." Alex explained trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Not that I disagree, but this place could really use Acting Director right about now." Winn confessed.

"Agent Cane is in charge when me and Hank aren't here." Alex informed him before she asked confused. "Why would you think you're in charge?"

"Umm, well I just assumed-"

"Never mind. It's not important right now. Take him to Hamilton and let her in on what's going on." Alex ordered before she turned to Jeremiah and took out her cuffs. "I'm sorry, it's just a precaution."

"That's okay, honey. It's a small price to pay for being back here with you and your sister." Jeremiah gently reassured making Alex feel guilty for treating him so harshly.

"Where is Supergirl?" Winn asked at the mention of his friend.

"Resting in her sun bed." Alex said before looking at Jeremiah. "Winn and dr Hamilton will take care of everything. I have to debrief the troops and come up with a plan. I'll join you once I'm done."

* * *

"So it's really him?" Kara smiled when Winn got out of the room where Jeremiah was being tested.

"It seems like it. These results are identical to the ones from the first time he had been rescued." Winn explained. "But we could really use one more thing to be certain."

"What?"

"Do you remember the thumbprint scanner-like tool that L-Corp's created?" Winn asked.

"The one detecting aliens?"

"Yeah, that one."

"But it was a prototype and I think I might have destroyed it when I was trying to keep Lena from finding out that I'm Supergirl." Kara explained.

"I'm sure they've made more since then."

"Okay, I'll ask."

* * *

Flying into Lena's office, Supergirl saw her pacing around nervously.

"Supergirl." Lena greeted. "I'm glad you're here."

"Is everything okay?" Supergirl asked noticing how upset her friend is.

"I just found out my mother is back." Lena explained, seeing Supergirl's lack of surprise she added. "But I guess you already know that."

"I do, but that's not the reason why I'm here." Supergirl explained. "I was wondering if you could lend me something."

"What do you need?" The CEO asked curiously.

"I remember Kara Danvers wrote an article a few months ago about an alien fingerprint scanner you own." Supergirl explained. When she saw Lena was about to interogate her about it she added. "It's really important and I don't have much time."

Lena walked up to her desk and picked up the device.

"Be careful." Lena said fully aware of Lilian's resentment towards aliens.

"Is this the same prototype Kara was talking about?"

"No, we think that one had a multifacturing defect. Why?"

"Just curious. I have to go. Thank you."

* * *

"That was fast." Winn said when Supergirl entered the infirmary.

"We have to move soon." Supergirl pointed out handing him the device. "Is Alex here?"

"I am now." Alex said walking up to them before she noticed Winn holding something in his hand. "What's that?"

"Something which will help us determine if Jeremiah's telling us the truth." Supergirl explained.

"You went to Lena?" Alex asked after taking the device and inspecting it closely.

"It's the only way to be sure. Let's go." Supergirl said grabbing her sister by her arm before they entered the room.

"Just one more test and we're done." Winn said coming to Jeremiah and instructing. "Just place your finger on the sensor."

"Okay." Jeremiah agreed doing as he was told.

"Did I pass?" Jeremiah asked after the scanner beeped.

"Yes, yes you did." Winn said as Alex came closer.

"I'm sorry, dad." Alex apologised hugging him. "I can't believe you're really here."

"It's okay, sweetie." Jeremiah assured hugging her back. "You were just trying to protect everyone."

"I'm so glad you're back." Kara said hugging him after Alex let go.

"Me too. But we really have to go now." Jeremiah urged.

* * *

"Okay, so we know J'onn is locked up with the rest of prisoners." Alex stated while they were flying in the DEO's chopper.

"Yes." Jeremiah confirmed. "If they hadn't noticed my disappearance, the cells should be easily accessed with my key card."

"They've given you a key card?" Alex asked confused.

"Of course not. I stole it two weeks ago while we were being transfered to a new base." Jeremiah explained.

"And what about my cousin?" Supergirl asked concerned. "Why would they put him on the other side of the building?"

"That's where a Kryptonite cage is." Jeremiah admitted.

"And that's why we have to focus on getting to J'onn first." Alex said. "He can help Superman while we're getting everyone else out."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Supergirl admitted.

"Whatever happens remember that I'm proud of you." Jeremiah said looking at his daughters.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

"That's weird." Supergirl stated when they reached the Cadmus base.

"What?"

"I thought they'd have this place more secured. And only some walls are lined with lead." She explained.

"What can you see?" Alex asked.

"Four armed guards by the entrance and another eight on the way to the cells." Supergirl informed them.

"It shouldn't be too hard to take them down."

"I'm going to take care of the guards and you get to J'onn and the others." Supergirl said.

"No, they probably have kryptonite bullets." Alex argued.

"And we have tranquelizers. They won't even notice me before they're down." Supergirl countered. "We have no time to wait. This is the fastest way."

"Alex, have a little faith in your sister." Jeremiah said gently.

"I do have faith in her. But it's Cadmus we're talking about."

"I'll let you know when it's safe to come inside." Supergirl assured before flying toward the building.

"All clear." She said through her comms, two minutes later.

"Okay, let's get everyone out." Alex ordered getting inside with the team shadowing her.

"You said there're multiple hostages in there." Supergirl said looking at Jeremiah when they approached the door guiding to the cells.

"That's right." Jeremiah confirmed.

"But I can only hear six heartbeats." Supergirl said her voice cracking, realizing what that means.

"Give me the key card."

"Let me." Jeremiah said before swiping the card disengaging the lock. Walking in, all they saw was total darkness.

"We have to split up. This place is huge." Jeremiah informed them, recalling his time spent there.

"Oh my god." Kara whispered in shock as she looked around, being the only one who could see the horrifying view around them. The cells filled with dead alien bodies, some of them young children.

"Give me the flashlight." Alex ordered turning to Hix.

"Okay.. okay, we need to stay focused." She added after a moment of silence, shining the light inside one of the cells where four aliens were lying, one of them face down.

"Valdes, Hix, you two stay on guard." Alex ordered before turning to the rest.

"And we're going to help the ones who had survived." She added before looking at Supergirl. "Follow their heartbeats and show the rest which ones are still alive."

"Price, you're with me. We need to focus on finding J'onn." Alex said hoping he was okay. She squeezed her sister's arm, trying to provide some comfort, before they parted ways.

* * *

"In here!" Price exclaimed after he'd finally spotted J'onn sitting in a cell down the long hallway.

"J'onn!" Alex called kicking at the door. When it finally broke down, she rushed to his side.

"Alex, you shouldn't be here." J'onn said not moving from his spot.

"Are you okay? We need to get you out."

"You can't." J'onn argued.

"What? What do you mean? We're here to help you." Alex reassured confused about why he'd want to stay there.

"I don't want your help. My family is dead. My wife, my daughters." J'onn said in a distant voice. "Every one is dead."

"I know, and I'm so sorry." Alex said softly before continuing. "But you still have people who care about you. I care about you."

"That alien must have done something to him." Alex said turning to look at her father when J'onn fell silent.

"It's taking too long. We have to go." Jeremiah urged taking her hand.

"Dad, we can't leave him here." Alex argued shaking her head.

"Look at him. You won't change his mind."

"Why are you giving up on him so easily ?" Alex asked wondering why her father was acting this way. "He's your friend."

"I'm sorry. You're right, honey. I'm just worried about you."

"J'onn, you know you are like a father to me, to Kara." Alex tried to convince him once again, but to no effect.

"Someone is coming!" Price exclaimed.

"J'onn, snap out of it." Alex pleaded trying to get through to him. "Think about your father. You can't leave him alone. You can't leave us."

"No.. no I can't, you're right." J'onn agreed, but still seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Alex, come on!" Jeremiah shouted when they heard the steps becoming louder.

"I won't leave him behind." Alex protested. "Stay here with him. Price and I are gonna take care of that."

"Alex-"

"Dad, please stay here. I can't lose you again." Alex begged. When Jeremiah nodded his head in agreement they rushed toward the noise.

"Looking for someone?" They heard Henshaw ask, not realizing he was so close until they heard his voice behind them. Before they could react, they had been thrown against the wall. Struggling to see Henshaw in the dark, Alex searched the floor for the flashlight which must have fallen from her hand once she hit the wall.

"Over there." Price said shining his flashlight at Henshaw who was now a few feet away from them.

As soon as Alex raised her gun and pointed at him, Henshaw unleashed his heat vision aiming at her hand.

"Alex!" Jeremiah exclaimed hearing his daughter scream in pain. After he rushed in her direction, he saw Price helping Alex with her hand and Henshaw standing a few feet away.

"Henshaw!" Jeremiah called before standing between him and Alex.

"Dad, stay away from him." Alex warned holding her bleeding hand in pain.

When Henshaw activated his heat vision, Jeremiah slammed him against the wall and whispered. "Did you forget about our deal?"

"You and Luthor have a deal." Henshaw corrected, right before punching him in the face.

"Dad!" Price helped Alex to her feet but before they could take another step, they saw J'onn flying their way.

"I'm okay, sweetie." Jeremiah reassured when Alex looked his way.

"Stay here." J'onn ordered before chasing after Henshaw.

"Alex!" Supergirl called rushing to their side. "I'm sorry I took so long. One of the aliens said something about the Medusa virus. That's what must have killed most of them."

"I'm sorry dad, we should have listened to you." Alex sadly confessed.

"We would still have been too late. It happened yesterday." Supergirl sadly confessed before looking at her sister.

"Your hand." Supergirl cried when she noticed the way Alex was hugging it in order to ease the pain.

"It's fine."

"And you have two broken ribs." Supergirl added ignoring Alex and using her x-ray vision.

"Hix's waiting to take you back to the DEO." Supergirl informed using her super speed to take Jeremiah and Price out of the building before returning to her sister ten seconds later.

"I have to fly you back to the DEO." Supergirl said, swooping her up in her arms before Alex could protest.

* * *

"Kara, wait." Alex said grabbing her hand when she was about to fly back to the Cadmus base after bringing her to the med bay.

"Alex, Kal and J'onn need me. I really have to go now."

"I know. But please be careful." Alex pleaded, her voice full of concern. "I need you to come back to me."

"I won't be alone. J'onn and some of the DEO agents are still there." Kara tried to comfort her squeezing her good hand. "Just let the doctors take care of you."

* * *

"Alex, calm down." Jeremiah said softly when Alex sat on the edge of her bed nervously twisting her fingers.

"I'm sorry. It's just.. Do you know that a few days ago they almost killed Kara? And they made it look like you were the one responsible."

"That's why you wanted to check if it's really me." Jeremiah concluded.

"Yeah. Lilian Luthor will do anything to divide us. That shapeshifter was one way to do that." Alex explained.

"Thank god." Alex breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Superman calling her, but was also confused why he had his phone after being taken by Cadmus. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Clark assured confused about the question. "Is everything okay? I saw Kara called a few hours ago but now she's not picking up her phone."

"Where are you right now?" Alex asked guessing he has no idea about what's going on.

"I'm flying back to Metropolis. There was a massive storm on the East Coast."

"You have to fly to the DEO as soon as you can." Alex ordered standing up from her bed.

"What are you doing?" Jeremiah asked holding her up so she wouldn't fall.

"They lied to you. Clark is not with them."

"You're hurt. You need to rest." Jeremiah insisted guiding her back to bed.

"Dad, Kara is convinced that her cousin is Cadmus' prisoner." Alex explained walking out of the infirmary, despite her father's protest.

"She can take care of herself."

"You saw what they did to those aliens. They won't stop at anything." Alex said as they walked to the conference room.

"Winn, tell J'onn and Kara to get everyone back to the DEO."

"I think they're already -" Winn started to say seconds before they saw J'onn flying in.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Where is Kara?" Alex asked concerned.

"I thought she came back to the DEO with you. I've checked the building and Superman was not there, so I assumed they are here."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's going on?" Superman asked flying into the control room as he saw concerned faces around him.

"Her earpiece is offline. I can't track it." Winn said, waving his hands helplessly.

"Try again." Alex ordered, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"I've already tried ten times." Winn countered. "It's not working."

"Alex, please. You're hurt. You need to calm down." Jeremiah said gently.

"Jeremiah." Superman called perplexed when he noticed him, standing there safe and sound.

"J'onn, tell me she's there." Alex pleaded, hoping Kara was still at the Cadmus base.

"I can't see her. Are you sure she came back here?" J'onn answered through his earpiece.

"She was going to, but now I'm not so sure."

"Are you talking about my cousin?" Superman asked before looking around and when he couldn't see Kara he asked, concerned. "Isn't she still in Midvale?"

"No, Cadmus've tricked us into thinking that they'd captured you." Alex explained. "She was trying to get back there to save you and now she's missing."

"I'm sorry. I should have known better than to leave you alone." Superman apologized.

"I'll show you to their base. We have to help look for her." Alex said limping to his side.

"Kara wouldn't want you there when you're hurt." Superman said gently. "I can see you're in pain."

"And I don't want her to end up as a guinea pig for Cadmus." Alex argued upset.

"I won't let that happen." He reassured shaking his head.

"You've already said that once." Alex pointed out.

"I know." Superman said feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault. It's mine. I knew she was still weak, but I let her go anyway."

The debate was interrupted by J'onn flying into the DEO.

"I'm sorry. The building is empty."

"Are you certain?" Superman asked.

"Yes.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked when Superman walked over to one of the DEO's computers.

"I'm checking her location."

"I've already tried. Her earpiece must have been disabled." Winn informed him.

"I know." Superman said before he admitted. "I had planted a tracker into her cape before I left."

"I was worried about her." He added feeling guilty for invading her privacy.

"Anything?" Alex asked coming closer, not questioning his actions.

"The Arctic?" He said looking at the screen with confusion.

"Are you sure it's working properly?" Alex asked confused and concerned. "They couldn't have taken her that far in such a short time. She must have flown there herself."

"Yeah, that's weird. We have to check it out, now." Superman urged.

"I'm coming with you." Alex said.

"You can't go there. It's too dangerous." Jeremiah warned.

"He's right. You are in no condition to be travelling." J'onn added firmly.

"We won't give up until we find her." Superman promised, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Let's go." J'onn ordered before flying toward the location, with Superman shadowing him.

"It doesn't make any sense." Winn said after they'd gone.

"And why wouldn't she tell us where she's going." Alex wondered out loud.

"What if Cadmus have contacted her again?"

"Dad, do you know if they -" Alex started to say only to realize Jeremiah was not in the conference room anymore. "Dad?"

"Hey, hey I think you should go and rest for a bit." Winn suggested holding her up when she started to sway.

"Not until Kara is back." Alex insisted stubbornly. "And I need to talk to my father. Maybe he has any idea if there is another Cadmus base nearby the Arctic."

"J'onn and Superman will let us know when they find anything." Winn reassured. "And I promise to ask your dad if he knows anything. Go get some rest."

"Fine." Alex reluctantly agreed. "I'll be in my lab."

* * *

"Doctor Danvers?" Winn called when he noticed him sitting in one of the DEO's labs.

"Are you feeling okay?" Winn asked when Jeremiah didn't respond.

"I'm fine." He answered distracted.

"In that case, I have a guestion." Winn said and after Jeremiah nodded his head, he continued. "Do you have any idea if Cadmus may be hiding somewhere near the Arctic?"

"I don't." Jeremiah responded without a second thought. When he fell silent Winn prodded. "Are you sure? If Kara had been taken, they could-"

"I'm sure." He said standing up before Winn could finish. "I have to go back to my daughter." Jeremiah added walking out of the room, leaving Winn wondering why he was acting so indifferent.

* * *

"There's nothing here." J'onn said looking around while light snow was falling.

"I'm sure the tracker is working properly." Superman said. "We have to keep looking."

"Over there." J'onn shouted when he noticed something buried under snow. "I've got something."

"What is it?" Superman asked coming closer as J'onn picked it up.

"It's Kara's cape." J'onn said, shook, when he noticed it was covered in blood.

"She's no where nearby." Superman informed after using his x-ray vision. "There's no one here but us."

"The area is huge. We have to keep looking."

* * *

"Honey, please sit down." Jeremiah pleaded while Alex was pacing the room.

"It's been five hours." Alex said upset. "What's taking so long."

"They'll be back soon."

"Dad, you know what Luthor is capable of." Alex said nervously. "How can you be so calm?"

"Because I know that you're here with me." Jeremiah admitted taking her hand. "And I'm here for you now."

"I know." Alex smiled squeezing his hand.

"They're on their way back." Winn announced, peeking into the room a second later.

"They?" Alex hopefully asked.

"Superman and J'onn." Winn clarified, disappointed.

Alex ignored her pain and rushed to them when they flew back into the DEO.

"Is that-? Alex asked feeling dread when she saw J'onn holding, what seemed to be, a red cape.

"I'm sorry." J'onn said handing her the cape.

"We're going to fly back there and look again." Superman assured when he saw panic in Alex's eyes.

"Did you find anything else?" Winn asked, his voice cracking.

"Not yet. But the area is huge. It's easy to miss something."

"We have to get a chopper out there." Alex said. "I'm coming with you."

"Alex, it's freezing cold for you out there." J'onn argued.

"How could we let that happen?" Alex asked after a minute of silence.

"It's my fault." Superman admitted before chastising himself. "I should have been here."

"We're going to find her." J'onn promised hugging Alex when he saw a stray tear falling down her cheek while she was clinging to her sister's cape.

"Maybe it's not her blood." Winn said trying to sound hopeful.

"Yeah. I, I have to run a few tests." Alex said wiping her tears.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

_Two months later_

"Alex." Eliza called knocking on her apartment door. Getting no response, she knocked again. "Please open up."

When the door stayed closed and Alex wasn't answering her phone, she decided to wait in the hall until her daughter comes back.

"Mom?" Alex asked approaching the apartment one hour later, confused to see her mother in National City.

"Hey, Sweetie." Eliza greeted embracing her tightly, making Alex hiss in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Just run-in with some jerks who mocked Supergirl." Alex shrugged. "They won't anymore."

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked scrutinizing her for injuries.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"J'onn called me. He's worried about you and with good reason."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Eliza said worried about how tired her daughter looked. "Let's talk inside."

"No, let's go somewhere else." Alex suggested.

"Why?"

"I'm hungry. We should go grab something to eat."

"Okay, just let me leave my bag." When Alex cracked the door open to drop the bag, Eliza noticed a big white board that was covered almost completely with crime scene photos from Cadmus and anything else Alex found relevant in order to find her sister. She pushed the door open and walked inside, despite Alex's protest.

"Mom, don't." Alex said standing between the board and her mother to hide the contents.

"Are those from the last Cadmus raid?" Eliza asked eyes wide. "Are they all dead?

"Yes." Alex hesistantly admitted.

"Oh my God. Kara." Eliza cried afraid of what her foster daughter may have endured during the last two months.

"I will find her, mom." Alex promised determined.

"I know." Eliza hugged her tightly. "But you can't do it by yourself. It's too dangerous."

"So what? You want me to give up on her?" Alex asked in disbelief, pulling out of the hug.

"Of course not. All I'm saying is that you have to let J'onn and the others help."

"Everyone has been searching for the last two months." Alex pointed out. "I have to find her."

"And how is picking a fight helping you do that? You could have been killed." Eliza chastised.

"You're exaggerating."

"So you haven't been going around and interrogating any one who you think may have any connection to Cadmus, and with no back up?"

"I will do what I have to to get her back."

"If you get yourself killed you won't find her!" Eliza shouted frustrated with her daughter's recklessness.

"I know. I'm sorry." Alex apologized when she saw how upset Eliza was. "But it's been so long and we're no closer to finding her. I don't know what to do."

"Kara knows every one is looking for her. She won't give up." Eliza reassured walking up to her and embracing her once again.

"I'm scared." Alex confessed taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"Me too. But Kara has taught us how to have hope, no matter what. We have to hold on to that."

* * *

"I know you want to be with Jeremiah. Especially now, but there must be consequences for his actions. We can't ignore the fact that he had betrayed us before." J'onn explained leading Eliza to Jeremiah's cell.

"J'onn, I understand. You are only trying to be be cautious."

"Eliza." Jeremiah greeted when she entered his cell. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I missed you, too." Eliza smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Well as good as I can be locked up in here."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand that I have to prove my loyalty." Jeremiah said. "Where's Alex?"

"Winn needs her for something. She'll be back soon."

"Is she okay?"

"Her sister is missing. None of us will be okay until she's back here with us."

"You should both go to Midvale for a while. You don't know if Kara will be back."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you've given up on her."

"That's not what I said. I'm just worried about you and Alex."

"I understand, but Kara is our priority right now."

* * *

"The DEO cells have hidden device detectors. If there is any indication that a prisoner possesess listening devices, bugs, any kind of spy gadgets, we will be notified immediately."

"Great. But what does it have to do with Kara?" Alex asked not seeing any connection.

"Well, I'm not sure if it does." Winn admitted.

"What is it?" Alex prodded when he didn't collaborate.

"The device was activated in the cell where Jeremiah's being held."

"It was probably a false alarm."

"The detector works properly. It wouldn't have activated for no reason." Winn argued.

"What are you trying to say?" Alex asked walking up to him.

"I'm only stating the facts. I'm not saying that he realizes he had been bugged."

"Let's say you're right, and I'm not saying that you are, why would it be activated only now."

"It's undetectable when it is offline." Winn explained. "But if someone turned it on remotely, it could have triggered the alarm."

"What's going on in here?" J'onn asked when he noticed the tension.

Instead of answering Alex started to walk towards her father's cell.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Eliza asked when her daughter marched in.

"It's fine, mom. I just have to talk to dad for a minute."

"Sure. What is it about?" Jeremiah asked.

"Is it possible that Cadmus had planted you with a tracker or a bug?" Alex asked assuming her father was unaware of the possibility.

"I, I don't know. I don't think so."

"Could you please step away from the cell?" J'onn ordered not willing to take any risks.

"It's okay dad." Alex encouraged when he hesitated.

"Anything?"

"No." Winn said after he was done scanning Jeremiah.

"But I have to check the jacket, too." Winn added walking into the cell before picking it up.

"Here." Winn pointed as Alex took the clothing and used her knife to cut through the fabric.

"They've been listening this whole time?" J'onn asked when Alex pulled out, what seemed to be, a wiretap.

"It must have been offline ever since dr Danvers was in his cell." Winn informed them. "But until then they could have been eavestropping."

"That's how they knew about the tracker in Supergirl's cape." Alex concluded frustrated.

"Are they listening now?"

"I think so." Winn said as Alex took the device and threatened.

 _"If you hurt Supergirl, I swear I'll kill you. I'll track you down if it's the last thing I do. Do you read me loud and clear, Luthor?"_

"Alex, can I speak to you in private ?" Winn hesistantly asked.

* * *

"Before I start, you have to promise to listen to what I have to say."

"Winn, I'm not in a mood to -"

"It's about your father." He interrupted getting straight to the point.

"What about my father?"

"I know it's not my place and I know how much he means to you. But if he knows where Kara is -"

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused. "How would he know that?"

"I know you may not have noticed, but he's been acting strangely."

"In what way?"

"He was the one who had insisted on keeping the jacket and he didn't seem surprised when we found that bug."

"Can you blame him? It's Cadmus we're talking about." Alex pointed out.

"Okay, but why would he have disappeared from the control room the second he found out about the tracker?"

"What are you suggesting?" Alex asked angrily. "That my father had contacted them and warned them?

"I don't know."

"Alex, I know you don't want to believe that but your father seems different." Eliza said when she heard the tail of the conversation.

"Has he asked any of you about Kara since she went missing?" Eliza asked when the room fell silent.

"No, but that doesn't necessary mean he knows something."

"He had tried to get Kara to pursue that mission to Cadmus by herself." Eliza recalled.

"No, no dad's always protected us. He would never let Kara down." Alex argued, refusing to believe the accusations.

"Do you think he may have been brainwashed ?

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N **I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) Also, I will try to update again tomorrow.**

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Jeremiah asked when Alex entered the room with his cell.

"What's wrong, honey?" He added when his daughter kept quiet, staring at the floor.

"Tell me where Kara is." The Agent demanded sternly, looking up at her father.

"I don't-"

"Stop lying."

"Alex, I know you're disappointed in me, but I didn't think you would accuse me of hiding something like that from you."

"Why would you insist on keeping the jacket with you, even though you don't need it in here."

"I thought I'd be allowed to go out with my family sometimes." Jeremiah confessed, making Alex question their accusations.

"Where did you disappeare to when Kara went missing?" Alex prodded.

"I felt guilty that I couldn't protect her." Jeremiah sadly admitted. "I needed to be alone."

Alex stood there looking into her father's loving eyes. Trying to keep her emotions in check she started pacing back and forth. Eliza watching the situation unfold from outside, decided to intervene when she noticed how lost Alex was getting.

"Mom, I told you to wait outside." Alex said when Eliza entered the room.

"I know. But I can't help but feel like he's hiding something." Eliza whispered, fully aware of how this situation has affected her daughter. "I want to be here with you."

"I know you have lost faith in me, but I'm telling the truth." Jeremiah insisted.

"No, you're not." Eliza argued shaking her head as she came closer to him. "Where is Kara?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to tell us?"

"Why do you care so much?" Jeremiah finally asked. "That alien's destroyed our family. I just want us to be together again, without that intruder."

"Where is my daughter?" Eliza asked once the initial shock has passed.

"We only have one daughter. And she is here with us. That pretender will never bother us again."

"It's Cadmus talking, not you." Alex said shook. "What have they done to you?"

"They've only made me realize what a mistake I had made letting that alien into our home. We could've been so happy, but it's not too late."

"The father I know had shown compassion and sympathy, and didn't hesitate to sacrifice himself in order to keep us safe, to keep Kara safe." Alex reminded him, trying to reason with her father.

"I will never be so naive again."

"What have they done to you to make you so hateful." Eliza asked, appalled.

"If she hadn't corrupted you, you would see for yourselves how much damage she had done." Jeremiah said.

"There was never a shapeshifter out there. You were the one who had attacked Kara." Alex concluded.

"I'd do anything to keep you and your mother safe. I love you so much." Jeremiah confessed.

"If you love me you will tell me where my sister is." Alex said.

"You know she's happy to pay back for everything we've done for her."

"She doesn't owe us anything!" Eliza shouted, her patience running out. "All she ever wanted was to help. She's a beacon of light and hope for many of us." Eliza continued before stating more gently. "She's our daughter."

"Dad, please. Tell us before it's too late." Alex pleaded hoping this approach would be more effective.

"They won't let me stay if I tell you."

"You're safe here. We won't let anything happen to you." Alex promised.

"Jeremiah?" Eliza called when he seemed to be considering if he should reveal the truth.

"Do you even still care about me?" Jeremiah asked in a soft voice.

"Of course we care about you, dad." Alex promised walking up to the cell before putting her hand against the glass. "And I know that deep down you still care about Kara. I know that no one, not even Cadmus, would be able to divide our family."

"Can't you see that alien is the one who has broken our family?"

"Agent Danvers, can I speak to you?" J'onn asked poking his head into the room.

* * *

"You should let me try. I can show your father his memories with Kara." J'onn suggested.

"You can do that?"

"Yes." J'onn confirmed, recalling the time when he showed his father his own memory of his daughters while on Mars.

"But you can't read his mind." Alex pointed out confused.

"No, but I can show him one of your memories, or your mother's."

"Okay, let's do this."

"Alex, wait." J'onn grabbed her arm to stop her, before assuring her gently. "You know your father loves Kara. Luthor must have done something to him to make him act this way."

* * *

Just try to focus on what you would like me to show." J'onn instructed looking at Eliza.

 _"Kara, where are you going?" Eliza asked when she caught Kara with her backpack, trying to run away from home in the middle of the night._

 _"Kara?" She repeated when her foster daughter kept guiet._

 _"I'm leaving." Kara finally admitted._

 _"Leaving where?" Eliza asked her voice full of worry._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"You're not going anywhere." Eliza said sternly. "Your home is here."_

 _"No it's not! My home is gone." Kara countered angrily. "You just took pity on me."_

 _"Honey, why would you say that?" Eliza asked walking up to her._

 _"Because it's the truth." Kara said her eyes filling with tears. "You will be better off without me."_

 _"Kara wait!" Jeremiah exclaimed as Kara was about to open the door._

 _"Kara, we know we can never replace your family and we would never try to do that." Jeremiah tried to convince her. "I know you feel overwhelmed and lost right now. But running away won't solve anything. It will only make you feel more lonely."_

 _"We can't promise you that your pain will just disappear. It won't." Jeremiah confessed coming closer and kneeling down to look her in the eyes. "But we can promise you that you will never have to deal with everything on your own. You will never be alone."_

 _"Do you, do you really mean that?" Kara asked her voice full of doubt._

 _"Of course we do." Eliza reassure as they both hugged her._

 _"But, but Alex hates me so much." Kara whispered looking down._

 _"She just needs time." Jeremiah reassured her. "You both do."_

"Kara never told me about that." Alex confessed after watching the flashback.

"Dad?" The Agent called, hoping to get some reaction from her father.

"We should have let her go." He finally said, making everyone lose hope in getting any information out of him.

"This is pointless." Alex said frustrated.

"I swear to God, if you ever want to see any of us in here, you will tell us where Kara is." Eliza warned harshly.

"You will always take her side, won't you." Jeremiah said dejectly.

"Family is not about sides." Alex pointed out. "Either tell us what we want to know, or never leave this cell."

"Dad, please." She added more gently when Jeremiah was still hesitating.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N : Sorry for the delay._

* * *

"Alex, calm down." J'onn said to Alex who was walking towards the armory. "We should wait for Superman."

"Kara's been waiting long enough for us to save her." Alex countered.

"I know, that's why we have to be prepared."

"I am more than prepared." Alex assured turning to look at J'onn, deftly arming her gun. "Tactical team is almost ready. I'm not wasting any more time."

"I know but you can't let your anger control you. You have to keep your cool in there." J'onn warned sternly.

"I just want my sister back."

"That's why you will focus on getting her out while the rest of us are dealing with an immediate threat." J'onn instructed leaving no room for the Agent to argue.

"Agent Hix. Get the chopper ready." J'onn ordered walking into the control room.

"I'm on it."

"Agent Schott, make sure the drone is armed with tranquilizers. Are you sure no one but you can take control over it? "

"Certain. They'd have to make the connection to either our remote controller or to the drone by intercepting the signal, which I've made sure is impossible. Even if they hacked into it, self destruct mode would be activated immediately." Winn explained.

"Let's move."

* * *

Arriving at the destination they almost immediately found themselves under attack.

"Agent Schott, now!" J'onn ordered and after a few seconds the drone flew towards the enemies.

With the immediate threat taken care of, they slowly moved inside, only to be attacked once again.

"Take Demos and go look for Supergirl." J'onn shouted to Alex while fighting the attackers. "We've got this."

They walked down the corridor trying desperately to locate Kara.

"Alex, the drone is detecting Kryptonite on right side of the building." Alex heard Winn say into her earpiece.

"Are you sure?" The Agent asked already making her way over there.

"Yeah, yes I'm sure."

The closer Alex got to where Kara was being held, the faster her pulse raced. After checking on three rooms only to find them empty, Alex was starting to feel even more anxious.

This feeling lasted until they noticed a green light peeking through the cracks of the closed door. In that moment Alex was truly terrified. Realizing how scared her little sister must be, she pushed that feeling from her mind and rushed to open the door.

"Stay back." Alex ordered turning to Demos when she found it locked. After he nodded in agreement she shot the lock and after Demos kicked the door in, they raced inside.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed as she noticed her sister slumped against the bars of the kryptonite cage.

"Stay on guard." She ordered looking at the other Agent before rushing to Kara.

"Kara." She called more gently, extending her hand through the bars. Not being able to reach Kara she called louder until Kara finally opened her eyes.

"Alex?"

"Yes, It's me. I'm right here."

"Alex-"

"Hang in there, I'm going to get you out." Alex said trying desperately to disable the kryptonite charge controls.

"Alex, no." Kara shook her head violently. "No,no no you have to get out of here!"

"We will. I promise. I just have to figure this out."

"No, you don't understand. This is the only way." Kara said her voice slightly slurred from the effects of the Kryptonite.

"Alex, please." Kara pleaded trying to bring her attention. "Your dad, he won't be safe if I leave."

"Kara." Alex said crouching down at her level, looking into her eyes. "I promise that we'll keep each other safe, we always do. I'm not leaving you here."

In response Kara started sobbing, feeling guilty. Knowing they had to get out of there, Alex went back to working on the controls, ignoring her sister's pleas to leave her.

"J'onn, you have to get in here." Alex said through her earpiece, but heard no response.

"Winn, I can't get it to open. It's some kind of high-tech biometric lock."

"Oh, no, no no that's not good." Winn said concerned.

"I know that, Winn." The Agent snapped.

"It probably only opens for Lilian Luthor." Winn said nervously. "J'onn could phase through to get inside."

"Winn, stop telling me what I already know."

"Okay, okay. I can try to hack it but I need time." Winn said.

"We don't have it so do it fast."

"Alex." Kara said, trying to get closer to her sister who was still focused on the lock.

When she was close enough she extended her trembling hand, trying to pull Alex down.

Noticing what was happening, Alex kneeled down and quickly grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly, trying to comfort her.

"You have to get out before she comes back." Kara cried, worried about her sister.

"Hey, don't worry about that." Alex said brushing her sister's hair back from her face and stroking her cheek gently. "J'onn will be here soon."

"Are you sure Jeremiah is safe?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure." Alex assured and when Kara winced she asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my hand, but it's nothing."

"Show me."

She lifted her hand and showed her her palm.

"She shot me with something when I tried to fight back. I couldn't get it out." Kara explained.

"We'll get rid of it at the DEO." Alex said inspecting her hand.

"Someone's coming!" Demos warned.

"Alex, you have to go!" Kara begged.

"Shh, we've got this."

As five Cadmus Agents were about to enter the room, Demos tossed a flash grenade which knocked all of them out. Unfortunately before he threw the device, one of the hostiles had managed to shoot him in the leg. Rushing to his side, Alex tried to stop the bleeding.

"Alex look out!" Kara shouted when she noticed another Cadmus Agent running towards her sister.

Before Alex had a chance to react he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall as Kara watched helplessly. Alex blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and as the man was about to attack her, she hooked his leg with her own in attempt to throw him to the ground. Unfortunately as he hit the floor, he grabbed her arm before punching her in the jaw.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed.

Ignoring the pain, the Agent slammed his head against the floor knocking him out.

"I'm okay." Alex reassured coming back to Demos, who was now unconcious.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked pressing onto the wound after J'onn flew into the room.

"Henshaw." He simply stated. "The place is secured, but we couldn't locate Lilian Luthor. She must have fled."

"No, get Demos to the DEO first." Kara said when she saw J'onn coming her way.

"I will. But let's get you out of there first." J'onn said when he saw how pale she was. Shapeshifting into Luthor, he pressed his thumb against the scanner. Seconds later the door opened, making Alex breathe a sigh of relief.

"I've got him." J'onn said swooping the injured Agent into his arms as Alex rushed to her sister's side.

"I've missed you so much." Alex cried hugging her tightly, minding her injured hand.

"I've missed you, too." Kara said hugging her back.

"Come on, we have to get you away from the cage." Alex said helping her stand up. Swaying as she stood, Kara waited until the room stopped spinning.

"Ready?" Alex asked holding her by the waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Yeah."

"I don't feel so good." Kara confessed when a wave of nausea hit her, grabbing the wall to steady herself.

"I know. You'll feel better when we get you out of here."

"I need a break." Kara said sliding down the wall and briefly closing her eyes to stop nausea.

"J'onn will be right back." Alex assured rubbing her back, looking at her concerned. "Does your hand hurt?"

"Yeah." Kara admitted. "How is your jaw? He hit you pretty hard."

"It's better than his head." Alex smiled.

"Leaving so soon?" Lilian Luthor asked. Alex spun around at the sound of her voice.

"You bitch." Alex said quickly standing up, feeling her anger rise.

"I've been called worse." Luthor shrugged. When she saw Alex pulling her gun out she warned.

"Oh, I have one of these, too. The only difference is that mine is loaded with Kryptonite bullets, but I think your sister already knows that."

"Don't worry." She added coming closer to them,  
"I'm gonna let you make the next move."

"This is not a game." Alex countered angrily, trying to shield Kara as best she could.

"It is for me. And I'm having a great time." She smiled walking to the door before activating her Kryptonite-laced exo-suit. "Oh and tell your father that I won't be able to keep my end of the bargain."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hold on, it's almost out." Alex said when she felt the tweezers hit something solid. Glancing at Kara she found her clenching her jaw in pain.

"I know it hurts, but you need to hold still."

"Maybe you should let me try, Honey." Eliza suggested when Kara whimpered again.

"Wait, I almost.." Alex gave the tweezers a tug and finally pulled the bullet out. "Got it!"

The Agent rushed to secure the bullet in a lead box.

"How are you feeling Sweetie?" Eliza asked treating her wound.

"I'm okay. Just tired and sleepy." Kara admitted.

"Get some rest." Eliza said coaxing her to lie down before taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "I'm so happy you're back. You are safe now."

"Please make sure Jeremiah is safe too." Kara pleaded still feeling guilty about putting him in danger.

"He's at the DEO with us." Eliza reassured. "We are all as safe as we can be."

"Alex?" Kara called when she saw her sister walking up to them. "What.. what was she talking about? What kind of a deal?"

"It's not important right now. You need to rest." Alex said.

"Okay." Kara agreed and a minute later she was sound asleep.

"You should get checked out too." Eliza said looking at Alex.

"I'm fine." Alex assured as she dragged a chair next to Kara's bed.

"Of course you are." Eliza replied sarcastically.

"I'm okay, mom." She repeated more gently but when her mother kept looking at her she added. "It's just..it's all so complicated right now."

"I know, but we are going to get through this." Eliza reassured.

* * *

"Anything?" J'onn asked walking up to Winn.

"I've managed to follow her for about twelve miles and then she destroyed the drone."

"Of course she did." Alex said frustrated. "I can't believe this."

"I know. I've been working on it for over a year!" Winn said devastated.

"With that exo-suit she has an advantage over Kara and Clark." Alex pointed out ignoring Winn.

"Not if we destroy it." J'onn said. "Do we know what capabilities does the suit have?"

"Well, we know it's laced with Kryptonite. It also must have some kind of thrusters built in, probably in the feet, which gives her the ability to fly." Alex explained.

"It can create focused blasts of green energy powered by Kryptonite. That's how she had ruined my drone." Winn complained.

"Knowing Cadmus they may have also gotten their hands on Red Kryptonite." J'onn pointed out. "Superman probably knows more about the suit. Lex had used it while fighting him."

"Where is Superman?" Winn asked noticing his absence.

"Apparently too busy to help." Alex muttered before J'onn guided them to her lab to talk in private.

"Alex, I know you're angry right now-"

"I'm not angry, J'onn. I'm scared." Alex confessed. "Luthor is somewhere out there and she's playing us."

"We will stop her. Don't let her get into your head. Your family needs you right now."

"I just. I don't know..How am I supposed to trust my father after everything. I've dreamed about having him back in my life and now.." Alex took a deep breath when her feelings started to overwhelm her.

"Do you think your father would have really put your sister in harm's way like that?"

"No. I don't... I don't know."

"That Telepath is powerful and I've only been under his influence for a few hours. If your father had been controlled by him for months, we can only imagine how it would have affected him."

"Do you think we can reverse whatever it is that alien had done to him?"

"I believe there is a way to do so. It is also possible that it will pass after some time."

"We can talk more tomorrow. I have to go back to Kara."

"Does she know about your father?"

"No, no she needs to get better first."

* * *

"Hey." Kara greeted opening her eyes when she saw her sister sitting next to her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Have you been here all night?" Kara asked noticing her sister's dishevelled appearance.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." Alex smiled wearily.

"I'm fine. You on the other hand." Kara said pointing at her sister's bruised jaw.

"It's no big deal. I've had worse." Alex shrugged.

"You should rest a bit more." Alex insisted when Kara sat down.

"Where is Eliza?" Kara asked looking around.

"Sleeping in my lab."

"And Jeremiah? How is he?" Kara asked concerned.

"He's okay. But I'm more worried about you." Alex said climbing onto the bed beside her sister and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Why?"

"Why? You've been locked away for two months. I thought I'd lost you." Alex confessed upset.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Kara promised squeezing her hand. "And I promise I will never let them take Jeremiah away again."

"You need to focus on yourself right now. You've been gone for so long." Alex pointed out before asking gently. "Do you want to talk about what's happened?"

"She hasn't really done anything to me. Or more like she had tried to but failed."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused.

"J'onn had been manipulated by the Telepath so she had assumed his abilities would work on me too. I think she had tried to turn me against you, but when she realized it wouldn't work she made me solar flare and tried again, to no avail. Then she took my blood and threw me into that cell."

"I will never let her do that again." Alex assured her.

"That Telepath, I think he was from Fort Rozz." Kara said after a moment of silence.

"How do you know that?"

"He knew that my mom was a judge on Krypton." Kara explained before asking. "How did you know where to find me?"

Alex was saved from answering the question by Eliza entering the room, carrying a bag of food.

"I hope you girls are hungry."

"Are there potstickers in there?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Of course." Eliza smiled.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked when Kara just sat there frowning at the food.

"Nothing. It's just, do you think Jeremiah can join us? I'm sure J'onn wouldn't mind."

"Maybe later." Eliza said glancing at Alex.

"Is he okay?"

"Kara, everyone is fine. Just eat your food so you can build up your strength again." Alex said.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N : As always, thank you for your support!_**

* * *

"Agent Schott, I've found the drone. Or rather what is left of it." J'onn said handing the smashed remnants to Winn.

"Are you crying?" Alex asked amused when she noticed him clinging to the device.

"No." Winn laughed nervously.

"I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed." Alex tried to comfort him, trying to sympathize with her friend.

"Can't you see what they've done to him?"

"Him?"

"She wouldn't understand." Winn said looking at his precious possession.

"Have you seen my mom?" Alex asked.

"She's taking a look at my cerebral inhibitor."

"Your what?" J'onn asked feeling lost.

"A device which I hope can dampen that Telepath's powers." Winn explained.

"How?"

"By disrupting brainwave activity. Assuming it will work."

"Do you think it will be enough to stop him in case he shows up?" Alex asked concerned.

"Honestly? There is no way to tell until we try it on him. But looking on the bright side, if we find him he can help us with your father." Winn said.

"I think it's about time you told your sister what's going on." J'onn suggested.

"I've already talked to her about that. It's been two days already, she was becoming suspicious." Alex admitted.

"Have you considered that seeing Kara might help your father fight off the consequences of telepathy?" Winn suggested.

"I have, but even if it helps him doesn't mean it's going to help Kara." Alex explained. "She already feels left out. What if he says something to make her feel even more isolated. Besides, I know Dad is gonna regret his words and he wouldn't want Kara to hear what he has to say right now. "

"Alex, I know you want to do what's best for both of them, but sometimes in order to fix what's broken you need to let others pick up the broken pieces." J'onn advised.

"As soon as things get to heated we can come up with a different way to fix things." J'onn assured when Alex didn't answer.

* * *

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed whipping her head around when her sister unintentionally slammed the door behind her. "Don't scare me like that."

"What are you doing?" Alex asked turning the light on as she noticed Kara holding a tablet.

"Trying to kick-start my powers." Kara explained.

"By watching a crappy movie?"

"By watching a scary movie." Kara corrected. "You know adrenaline is the best way to get them back."

"Then you shouldn't be upset that I scared you." Alex pointed out before adding. "Watching those will more likely give you nightmares than your powers back."

"Okay. I'm really trying here and you are not helping." Kara complained pushing her sister towards the door.

"Alex, just because your father hates me, doesn't mean you have to avoid him." Kara added more gently when they were out the door. "Please go spend some time with him."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Right now he does. I don't want to make it worse."

"Actually J'onn thinks both of us should go and see Dad. Maybe seeing you will trigger some memories or change his attitude."

"You don't have to do it if you don't feel up to it." Alex added when she saw Kara was hesitating.

"No, no that's okay. We have to try everything we can."

* * *

"Why did you bring her here? Only because I'd told you where she was doesn't mean I want to see her." Jeremiah said harshly.

"Honey, you have to remember that he's not himself right now. Lilian Luthor is the reason behind all of this." Eliza whispered to Kara.

"I know." Kara said looking unsure.

"I want to spend time with my family. That's all I'm asking for." Jeremiah demanded before looking at Kara. "And that does not include her."

"That's what that alien has told you, isn't it." Alex asked.

"No. That is the truth." Jeremiah argued. "And I don't need anybody to convince me otherwise. That alien does not belong to our family. She doesn't even belong on this Earth. She should have died on Krypton." Jeremiah said frustrated.

"Okay. That's enough." Alex said.

"No it's okay. I'm gonna go." Kara said as tears filled her eyes.

"Kara-"

"I'll talk to her." Eliza said rushing after her.

Noticing her foster daughter looking up at the sky from the DEO's balcony, Eliza slowly walked up to her and hugged her.

"Kara, I know it's not easy seeing him acting this way, but no matter what he says, you are and always will be our family. Nothing can change that."

"Please talk to me." Eliza pleaded when Kara kept quiet.

"It's not what upsets me." Kara finally admitted turning to look at her foster mom. "Alex finally has her father back. Your family is how it's supposed to be and bacause of me you can't enjoy having him back in your lives. And it's all my fault."

"Sweetie, none of what's happening is your fault." Eliza reassured. "You have nothing to feel guilty for."

"We have to have hope that whatever your father has been through he will eventually find his way back to us." Eliza added.

"What if we won't be able to get through to him? What if it takes a few years?" Kara asked.

"Then we'll keep trying. We won't give up."

"I just.. please don't neglect him because he hates me. I can live with that but I would never forgive myself if I came between you."

Before Eliza had a chance to answer Kara's phone buzzed.

"I have to go. Maybe Lena can help us stop her mother."

"You don't have your powers." Eliza pointed out.

"It'll only take a few hours. Call me if you need anything. And please go to Jeremiah."

* * *

"Kara?" Lena called surprised when she saw her friend walking into her office.

"Lena." Kara greeted. "I'm sorry I've been away for so long."

"Please, don't apologise. I know you've been recuperating in Midvale after the accident." Lena said.

"That's right. The accident." Kara said feeling guilty for not asking about her cover story.

"Are you sure you're ready to be back at work?"

"Actually, can we talk for a moment?"

"Is something wrong?" Lena asked.

"I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure. What is it about?"

"Your mother."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : Thank you all for taking your time to review :)**

* * *

"I knew that sooner or later she'd be back with another devious plan." Lena said clearly upset when Kara debriefed her on the situation. "Are you sure Supergirl is okay?"

"I'm sure."

"A couple of months ago when Supergirl went missing your sister came to me and seemed certain that my mother'd captured her, so I tried to contact her, but to no avail. I wish I could have been more helpful."

"You are not responsible for your mother's actions." Kara said gently when she saw how guilty her friend felt.

"I just feel like I should have done more to stop her." Lena admitted. "And I'd do anything to help right now, but I really have no clue how to do that."

"Well, I may have an idea. It won't stop your mother but it will warn Aliens to stay alert and cautious."

"You want to write an article on Cadmus?" Lena concluded.

"Yes. We have a chance to prevent more aliens being abducted this way."

"Okay." Lena finally agreed. "Is there anything else bothering you? You seem different."

"It's a long story." Kara sadly confessed.

"You seem really upset. Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked concerned.

"Actually, I have to get back and work on that article." Kara said walking towards the door. "But I'll call you later."

* * *

"How are you doing honey?" Eliza asked when she saw Alex sitting in her lab, staring blankly at the wall.

"I'm fine, Mom." Alex lied but when her mother was quietly staring at her she added. "I just wish things were less complicated."

"I know." Eliza sat next to her and Alex rested her head on her shoulder.

"Where is Kara?"

"She's at CatCo." Eliza said checking her watch. "She should be back soon."

"She's left the DEO?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"She wanted to talk to Lena."

"But she doesn't have her powers." Alex argued. "It's not safe."

"Winn is tracking her phone and she's already on her way back here." Eliza reassured. "And I think that after having spent so much time locked up she needed to take a break."

"I know but it's too dangerous. We can't risk Cadmus getting their hands on Kara again."

"She'll be back soon." Eliza said before her phone started ringing. "It's work. I'll be right back."

* * *

"You know Luthor is still out there, why would you leave like that?" Alex chastised as soon as her sister entered the DEO.

"I had to talk to Lena. I was hoping she may help."

"You could have called her." Alex pointed out.

"I needed to clear my head." Kara confessed fidgeting with her glasses.

"You should've waited for me." Alex insisted.

"I wanted you to spend some time with your Dad." Kara explained. "I know how much he means to you. If my father came back I'd be over the moon. So, I want you to think about yourself for once." Kara added resolutely.

"Kara, you know that just because Dad is back it doesn't mean you are any less important." Alex said after a moment of silently staring at each other.

"We've agreed that we can get through anything if we stick together, as a family." Alex added more gently when Kara didn't answer.

"I know." Kara said. "But that also includes Jeremiah. Whether he is willing to accept me as a part of your family or not."

"I know that. I promise I will talk to Dad, but no more wandering off alone until your powers come back."

"My hand's healed." Kara said lifting her hand. "But I still don't have my powers."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked cofused.

"Yeah."

"No powers?" Alex prodded.

"None."

"Could they have done something to dampen your powers?"

"No. I don't think so." Kara said nervously.

"Maybe we just have to wait a little bit longer." Alex suggested. "You've been exposed to Kryptonite for a long time."

"It's never happened before."

"But you've never been close to Kryptonite for so long before." Alex countered. "Maybe that's the issue."

"Maybe." Kara said not entirely convinced.

"You should go to the lamp room for a while."

"But I have to write an article."

"Getting your powers back is more important." The Agent argued.

"This article is important too." Kara said. "Lena's agreed to publish a piece on Cadmus."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I want to get it done as soon as possible."

"Okay, but you are not to leave the DEO."

"I know. And the same goes for you." Kara ordered pointing the finger at her sister.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm the older sister." Alex pointed out teasingly.

"Well, technically-"

"Don't start with that again. It doesn't count." Alex argued.

"Because you say so?" Kara asked chuckling.

"Because it's the truth." Alex countered.

"Sure it is." Kara said rolling her eyes. "Just wait until you crave your favourite food from that truck in Chicago."

"Just go write your article."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

_One week later_

"Where is your mother?" Jeremiah asked when Alex entered his room alone.

"She had to go back to Midvale for a while. She has to work."

"Do you think J'onn would allow me to go outside for a few minutes?" Jeremiah asked when Alex kept quiet.

"Well, that depends on your willingness to cooperate with us to stop Cadmus."

"I can't do that." Jeremiah refused shaking his head.

"Why? Because you can't disobey Lillian Luthor?"

"Of course not. I want to protect you and every other human from harm. Eliminating all aliens is a way to do that. I'm just trying to do what's best for everyone."

"Not everyone." Alex argued.

"For everyone that counts it is."

"You can't choose who deserves to live. Some part of you must see that what you are doing is wrong."

"Cadmus and Lillian are doing what no one else is brave enough to do. There's no doubt in my mind that one day people will be grateful for being able to raise their kids in the world with no aliens poisoning our Earth."

"Okay. There's no point of arguing with you." The agent said turning to walk away.

"No, please stay." Jeremiah called when his daughter was about to walk out the door. "I miss you." He added his voice filled with such desperation that Alex stopped in her tracks.

"Dad." Alex slowly walked up to the glass seperating her from her father and continued. "You know how important you are to me. You have no idea how much I've missed you. Not a single day passed without wondering how my life'd be like if you were still there. If you'd be proud of me and what I've achieved." Alex said her voice cracking. "So when we finally got you back I was so happy that our family is going to be full again." Alex took a deep breath as she felt a tear trickle down her face. She looked straight at her father and said. "And then you tried to kill my little sister."

"Alex-"

"And the worst part is that you don't even feel any remorse for your actions. The father who had raised me would hate the man standing in front of me right now."

"I do feel bad for making you feel so sad." Jeremiah confessed.

"And Kara?" Alex asked hopefully but Jeremiah just looked down at the floor.

"I can't help the way I feel." Jeremiah finally said. "I can't pretend like I care for her. All that I am certain of is that I love you and I love your mother so much."

"I love you too." Alex said not being able to stand her father's crestfallen expression. "But I also love Kara and I have to protect her."

"Because that's what you were always told to do."

"No. I care about her because she's my sister." Alex said feeling like she was trapped in a vicious circle.

"And she will always be present in my life, so you need to accept the fact that you need help. You need to be able to tell the difference between right and wrong."

"What is right and wrong is subjective." Jeremiah countered.

"Yes. But there's also something you seem to have forgotten, empathy."

"Too much empathy can blind you to your own needs." Jeremiah said making Alex feel like trying to convince her father was pointless.

* * *

"You've been standing here for a long time." J'onn said joining Kara on the DEO's balcony.

"I'm just thinking."

"A lot has happened lately." J'onn stated. "I know you don't want to worry your sister or Eliza, but you can confine in me."

"I just-I feel so useless." Kara sadly admitted. "My powers has always brought me some comfort, I could protect the people I love, but now." Kara sighed. "I don't know."

"Kara, you are the most hopeful person that I've ever met. And judging by my age that says a lot." He smiled. "You have to be patient. It's been only over a week, you have to believe that they will come back."

"I know, but I'm still scared."

"I admit that life without powers can't be easy to get used to, but I also know that if my powers ever failed me you'd be by my side, helping me and keeping me safe. And I promise you that no matter what happens, I will always do everything I can to help you face whatever is thrown our way."

"I know." Kara smiled. "And I know that I don't say it enough, but I'm really lucky to have you in my life." Kara said as J'onn hugged her.

Moments later they were interrupted by an alarm going off in the building.

"What is it?" J'onn asked entering the control room with Kara by his side.

"Nuclear missile is heading toward National City." Winn informed nervously pointing at the screen.

"J'onn." Kara turned to him her eyes wide.

"I've got this." He assured squeezing her shoulder before flying towards the missile.

"I hate this." Kara said as she started pacing nervously.

"I'm sure-" Winn started to say but stopped when all lights at the DEO suddenly went down.

"Winn?" Kara called squeezing her eyes to see her friend.

"I don't know what happened." She heard Winn who was standing a few feet away from her now.

"Emergency lights should kick in soon."

"The Emergency Protocol has been activated." Vasquez informed. "We're on lockdown."

"That's just perfect." Winn muttered under his breath.

"Kara?" She heard her sister's voice.

"We're over here."

"What happened? What was that alarm for?"

"A missile has been launched, J'onn is trying to stop it." Winn explained. "But we've also lost all communications."

"What have you done?" Alex asked accusingly making Winn feel relieved that the agent couldn't see him right now.

"Nothing, I swear." Winn promised defensively.

"I'm afraid it's my fault." They heard Lillian Luthor somewhere in the building. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N : I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm busy right now.

As always, thank you guys for the comments!

* * *

"Surrender yourself while you still can." Alex demanded trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

"You know, it is so easy to break into this pathetic facility when there're very committed agents of mine working amongst you." Luthor boasted as all agents directed their guns towards the direction of her voice.

"What do you want from us?" Kara asked angrily, wishing she had her powers.

"Oh, nothing much. I just need Agent Danvers to open the cells and as you know I need the code and your thumbprint to do so." She ordered looking at Alex.

"The only thing you will get from me is a bullet in your head." Alex warned as the emergency lights kicked in, revealing Lillian in her exosuit and a man standing next to her.

"If that's a problem for you I can just cut your finger off."

"Leave her alone." Kara said standing in front of her sister in a protective way.

"And my friend over here will take care of getting the password." She added pointing at the telepath, ignoring Kara. "Actually, I guess he already knows it."

Taking the opportunity that no one was paying attention to him, Winn decided to slowly move over to the drawer where the cerebral inhibitor has been hidded.

Although as soon as he pulled the device out Lillian shot him with a beam, causing him to fly back into the wall and hiss in pain when he landed harshly on the floor.

"Winn!" Kara rushed over to her friend as the agents opened fire on Luthor, to no avail.

Once the telepath focused his powers on the agents, they turned their guns on each other.

"Do as I say or watch your friends die, one by one." She threatened grabbing one of the agents by his throat.

"If that's how you wanna do it." She added squeezing his throat harder.

"Stop!"

"Why do you want to let them out? You hate aliens, so why not let them be locked away?" Kara asked trying to distract her.

"Because I want to make people realize that insects like you have no right to live amongst people. That they need to be discarded."

"And you want to do that by having them attack innocent people?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for a good cause." Lillian said.

"You're sick." Kara said.

"So, are you going with me willingly or do I have to force you to do as I say?" She ignored Kara and turned to the older sister.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex insisted but before she could argue more, she felt herself struggling with controlling her own mind.

"Alex?" Kara called when her sister suddenly walked up to Lillian.

"Let her go!" Kara shouted making an attempt to swing at the woman but she grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully.

"You're useless with or without your powers." Luthor mocked pushing Kara away before she started to walk toward the DEO's cells.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She added grabbing Kara's hands and cuffing her to the metal post when Kara started to follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile J'onn was trying to catch up with the missile. But every time he managed to do so, he couldn't get hold of it.

"Agent Schott, call Superman." He ordered, his voice muffled by the wind. "I could use some help."

"Winn, do you read me?" He asked afraid that something might be wrong. Knowing he had to focus on stopping the missile he continued chasing after it.

* * *

"Winn." Kara called looking at her unconscious friend, hoping to wake him up.

"Winn! Wake up." She called louder.

"Ughh, not so loud." He complained feeling like his head is going to blow.

"I know you're hurt, but I really need you right now." Kara begged knowing he was their only hope at the moment.

"What happened?" He asked trying to recall what'd made him feel like crap. He heaved himself to his feet and surveyed the area to get his bearings.

"Cadmus. They are at the DEO." Kara reminded him. "Can you uncuff me?"

"Where is the key?" Winn asked but when Kara just stared at him he added. "Never mind. Your sister had showed me how to do it without a key."

"Where are you going?" Winn asked holding his head in pain after he helped Kara out of cuffs.

"I have to stop them."

"Wait. I'm going with you."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Kara asked concerned.

"No. But I'm not letting you go alone. And we need a plan."

"We don't have time." Kara argued shaking her head.

"We can't just barge in. We need to plant the device unnoticed."

"You mean we go through the vent shaft?" Kara asked following his train of thoughts. "But we still have to be at close proximity to attach it to him."

"I have an idea." Winn guided them to the armory.

"You want to shoot him with this?" Kara asked when Winn picked up some kind of weapon.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure it will work."

"It's worth a shot." Kara said before grabbing a gun and two grenades.

"What? You said we need to be prepared." Kara shrugged when she noticed Winn staring at her.

* * *

As they reached the trio through the ventilation system, one of the aliens had already escaped.

"Don't miss." Kara whispered to Winn, making him feel even more nervous.

"Not helping."

"Winn." Kara urged after a few minutes, feeling the effects of the Kryptonite in Lillian's suit.

"I don't have a clear view. And I have never used one of these." He defended.

"They're leaving the room. Shoot now!" Kara whispered loudly. Not waiting any longer Winn pulled the trigger and seconds later the alien fell down on the floor.

"Go, go, go!" Winn yelled to Kara when he noticed Lillian looking their way.

"Oh, well. I don't need him anymore anyway." Luthor shrugged shooting the place where the two were hiding.

With the telepath taken down, he was no longer able to control his victims.

While the rest of the agents were trying to contain the alien who was causing havoc at the DEO, Lillian dragged Alex to the control room.

"You're all so weak." She laughed and hit Alex once again before throwing her next to her sister. Taking the opportunity, Kara threw the grenade at her. It was enough to rattle her but didn't do much damage.

"Alex." Kara called helping her stand up.

"You've always wanted a family reunion. So why not bring your father in here?"

"You will never get access to his room." Alex said angrily.

"Oh, don't worry. He's staying here. Actually, all of you are staying."

"Well, at least you will all die together." She smiled. "Unless you find the bomb in time, which I doubt you will." She added before flying out of the building through the roof.

"Everyone get to the bunker!" Alex shouted before turning to Kara who was standing next to Winn, making sure he's okay. "Take Winn and go to safety."

"What about you?"

"I have to get Dad."

"No, I'll get him." Kara argued.

"Kara, go to the bunker. We don't have time for that."

"No, I don't have my powers, but I can still heal faster that humans. It's safer this way."

"You're not going alone." Alex insisted.

"Then we go together." Kara suggested.

As soon as they got to the room where Jeremiah was being held, they noticed that the biometric lock has been destroyed.

"No, no, no." Alex whispered inspecting it closely.

"It won't open." Kara said trying to push the door open, but without her super strength, it didn't even flinch.

"Agent Danvers, you need to hurry." Vasquez said anxiously running towards them.

"Kara. You have to go." Alex urged looking at her sister.

"I'm not leaving you." Kara argued.

"I'll be right there. I'm just gonna try to break in there somehow."

"I'll help you then." Kara insisted. "Come on. Let's push the door together."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N : There's probably one more chapter left.

As always, thank you for your continued support!

* * *

"What took you so long?" J'onn asked noticing Superman flying by his side.

"Sorry."

"I can't deactivate it on my own. There are two switches on the opposite sides. We need to turn them off simultaneously." J'onn explained while they were chasing after the missile.

"We've got this." Superman said flying faster to get in front of the missile.

As they got into positions they were about to deactivate the explosive, but the missile started to change its direction.

"We have to wait until it passes the city."

"No. We can't risk it going off." J'onn argued.

"So what do we do? Catch it after it's been shut off?"

"It is our best shot." J'onn agreed.

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

"Alex. It's not working." Kara stated anxiously after they've been pushing the door for ten minutes now. "Please, you have to go hide."

"I can't leave him alone." Alex insisted torn about what to do.

"That's why I will stay." Kara said resolutely.

"No."

"Alex. We have to think rationally." Kara said taking her hands. "You know I have better chances of survival when that bomb blows up. Besides, my powers can come back any minute now."

"And what if they don't?" Alex asked upset. "You are not staying here."

"If you're staying, I'm staying too." Kara insisted stubbornly. "And I have an idea."

"What?"

To answer the question, Kara pulled out a grenade.

"Why are you carrying around explosives?"

"I don't think it's an issue right now."

"Let's do this." The agent said taking the grenade from Kara.

"Stay back." She ordered before throwing it towards the door as they ducked.

To their disappointment the door stayed untouched, apart from a few scratches.

"Guys, the bomb is about to blow up. We need to move, NOW!"  
Winn shouted running into the room, holding a tablet.

"You found it?" Alex asked hopefully.

"The drone's detected it on the roof." Winn informed joining their attempt to get the door open.

"I need to get up there." Alex said.

"You won't make it! It's going to explode before you even get there." Winn said.

"Alex." Kara turned to look at her sister who was still trying desperately to get to her father.

"I can't leave him." Alex cried.

"I know." Kara put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "But I can't leave you." Kara added as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, you can. Kara, please. I need you to be safe." Alex pleaded.

"GUYS!" Winn urged.

"Alex! You know this door is unbreakable. There's nothing you can do anymore." Winn tried to reason with his friend.

"I have to try. Take Kara and go." Alex insisted.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kara repeated crying, trying to push the door once again.

"We have to go now or we won't make it!" Winn shouted.

"Alex."

Looking between her sister and the door, Alex finally made a decision which broke her heart into pieces.

Taking her sister's hand without a word, Alex started running towards the bunker.

"We need to hurry up."

"How long?"

"Ten seconds."

The second they burst into the bunker and locked the door, the building exploded.

The blast was so powerful that the bunker started to tumble down.

"We have to move to the underground corridors." Vasquez said.

Seeing Alex making no attempt to move and just sitting there heartbroken, Kara grabbed her by her arm and helped her get to safety as she was trying to keep her own emotions in check.

When everyone was relatively safe, the sisters moved a little bit further into the corridor for some privacy. Kara instantly turned to her sister and held her in her arms as they were both crying.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said.

* * *

Two days later they were all gathered around Jeremiah's coffin at his funeral in Midvale.

After her father had been lowered into a grave and covered with earth, Alex walked away.

"Let her be for a while." Eliza grabbed Kara's hand to stop her from following her sister.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect him, Eliza." Kara said turning to her foster mother after everyone else had left to give them some privacy.

"Kara, I know you. You did everything you possibly could."

"No, no I could've done more. I should have stayed with him." Kara argued shaking her head.

"Then you'd both be dead." Eliza countered.

"Go home and wait for your sister, okay?" Eliza added squeezing her hand.

"Okay." Kara agreed wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve.

Being left alone, Eliza let herself break down in tears.

* * *

"Kara." J'onn called catching up with her when she was on her way home. "I know you want to be with your family, but can we talk for a minute?"

"You are my family too, J'onn." Kara said gently, looking back at Eliza who was kneeling down next to her husband's grave.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kara asked.

"There's something I want you to know. I've been given an order to have the DEO suspend all activities until futher notice."

"What? By whom?"

"The President."

"But without the resources our chances to find Lillian Luthor are close to zero." Kara argued, visibly upset.

"I know."

"So what, she's just going to get away with everything she's done?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"I won't let that happen." J'onn promised.

"What about the DEO base in the desert?" Kara asked hopefully. "We can work from there."

"Not until we make sure there are no other Cadmus operatives working for the DEO." He explained.

"Still no sign of your powers?" J'onn asked.

"No."

"We will figure it out together." J'onn promised putting a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care about that anymore. They had failed me when I needed them the most."

"Kara, you can't think like that. You can't let Cadmus win."

"But they have already won, J'onn." Kara said sounding defeated. "No matter how hard we try it's never enough."

"I know everything seems broken right now, but it will get better." J'onn tried to comfort her, not admitting his own fears.

"Right." Kara said doubtfully. "I'm gonna go look for Alex."

"Please be careful and call if you need anything."

"You too." Kara said hugging him.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N : This is the final chapter, but I'm planning a sequel at some point.

 _HD_ : Thanks!

I hope you guys have enjoyed the story!

* * *

"Kal? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when her cousin landed next to her.

"I wanted to see how you're doing." Superman explained as Kara continued to watch her sister.

"I'm okay." Kara lied.

"I know you want to be strong for Eliza and for your sister, but you can be honest with me."

"I'm scared." Kara finally admitted.

Clark waited patiently for his cousin to continue.

"I'm scared that they will attack again. That they will hurt more people. And I can't lose anyone else."

"If they come back, we will be ready this time." Superman promised. "We won't let them beat us again."

"But without my powers I- I will only be a burden." Kara sadly confessed.

"Kara, you can't think like that." Superman said sternly. "You don't stop being a hero just because your powers are gone. There are different ways to help people."

"But it's not they same." Kara argued. "And you know that better than anyone."

* * *

"Hey." Kara greeted approaching Alex who was sitting on the beach, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey."

"I thought you might be cold. You've been sitting here for a while." Kara said handing her a cup of tee she had brought for her, along with a warm blanket.

"I'm sorry. I've lost track of time."

"You don't need to apologise." Kara said wrapping the blanket around her sister before she sank down next to her.

"Alex, I'm so-" Kara started after a moment of silence.

"Don't do it, Kara." Alex interrupted, knowing very well where the conversation was going.

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself for what happened. I was the one who had let everyone down."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused.

"First, I let Cadmus capture you, twice, while I was busy getting drunk." Alex pointed out.

"It was not your fault." Kara said sternly.

"And Dad." Alex took a deep breath before continuing. "I shouldn't have left him in that cell. I should've figured out that Luthor would target him at some point, but instead of protecting him, I let her get to him. I will never forgive myself for that." She added tears flowing freely now.

"Alex-"

"I just- I don't wanna talk anymore." Alex said trying to compose herself. Not wanting to push her sister, Kara just moved closer, trying to provide at least a little bit of comfort. Alex tucked the blanket around both of them and rested her head on Kara's shoulder as they sat silently, thinking about everything they'd lost.

* * *

"Kara, is there somewhere you need to be?" Lena asked a couple of days later when she noticed her friend kept checking her watch.

"No, no sorry. I know you want this article done as soon as possible." Kara said focusing back on the screen.

"I do, but I understand if you really need to leave." Lena said gently.

"It's just- My sister is in a really bad place right now and I'd feel better if she wasn't alone when she comes back to the city." Kara explained.

"I get it. You can get it done tomorrow."

"No, that's okay. I'm almost finished, but I need to proofread it."

"Kara, go be with your sister. I can have someone else do that."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I know your family needs you right now."

"Thank you. I'll see you later." Kara smiled gratefully before leaving.

* * *

Waiting patiently for her sister to come back from Midvale, Kara wondered what could be taking Alex so long. Without her powers, she couldn't listen to her sister's heartbeat so when an hour later Alex still failed to show up, Kara decided to call her.

"Alex? Is everything okay?" Kara asked once Alex answered the phone. "I thought you'd be back in the city by now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you, I have something at the DEO I have to take care of."

"What?"

"Just some research." Alex shrugged.

"But J'onn said the DEO is out if limits right now." Kara pointed out confused.

"I'm still allowed to use my lab if necessary." Alex explained.

"But we were supposed to meet up tonight." Kara complained, worried about her sister.

"I know, but it's really important."

"Well, come and see me once you've finished." Kara suggested.

"I'll try." Alex promised. "But don't wait up."

"Okay." Kara said disappointed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, are you sure you are willing to do whatever it takes?" Maxwell Lord asked when he saw Alex putting her phone away.

"I've already agreed." Alex reminded him.

"Okay. Let's get to work then."

THE END

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


End file.
